The Other Spinnet Girl
by LadyFoxy
Summary: Welcome to Slytherin, or you prefer: 'The Dark Side'. We don't have cookies to offer, but the beautiful people do have prejudice, a few lies, back-stabbing, scandalous hook-ups, catfights, sibling wars and juicier secrets. AU, Adrian/OC/Draco
1. The Train Ride

Author's Notes:

Hi guys!

Firstly, I do not own Harry Potter, only the OCs in this story.

Secondly, I have to apologize if it's sucky, because English is my second language.

This is not my first story, but third that I have published on . The other two were disasters to me, because of writer's block. This one, however, is my favorite and longest one. I've worked on this for a long time and I am still working on it. I've hesitated for an year to whether post it on or just keep it to myself because I hardly got feedback from my other stories.

I just really hope you guys like it.

* * *

The Platform Nine and Three Quarters was crowded with chatting students of Hogwarts, with their trolleys stacked with luggage and kissing their parents goodbye.

"Are you going to sit with me and my friends or--" Alicia Spinnet asked her younger sister. "You wouldn't mind if I sit with Adrian, right?" Audrey Spinnet answered, smiling sweetly, blinking innocently with her violet eyes.

Audrey knew that Alicia hated the truth that she was dating Adrian Pucey, one of the chasers on Slytherin's Quidditch Team.

"No, I won't mind." Alicia rolled her eyes.

Alicia couldn't understand what Audrey saw in that guy. Sure, he was good-looking and a good Quidditch player, but he was a Slytherin! Like as if Audrey didn't know they were rivals with Gryfinddor.

"You better get your skinny ass sorted into Gryfinddor, Audrey." Alicia warned, before she walked away with her best friends, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

_Gryfinndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin….what was the big deal?_

"Have you zeen Miles?" A petite blonde patted Audrey's shoulder and asked with her deep French accent. She instantly seemed to Audrey that she was a stalker or

something. "Um, no." Audrey replied, "Sorry, but I'm new so I don't really know anyone,"

The blonde snorted and walked away. Audrey rolled her eyes. She straightened her jeans and sighed.

Where was Adrian anyway? It was almost eleven o'clock and the train was almost ready to go.

Fine, she'll first go find a compartment with spots left for the two for them.

Audrey pushed her heavy trolley down the platform, staring at her five trunks, two duffel bags and six shopping bags from boutiques from Diagon Alley. She wondered if she was even able to lift it up the steps of the train. She found a compartment with three boys and three seats left. She knocked on the window as a tall, sandy-blonde hair boy leaned out the window. "Yes?" The rather hot guy asked.

"I was wondering if my boyfriend and I could share the same compartment with you guys." She said politely.

"Sure," The guy said, "I see you need some help, no?"

Audrey blushed in embarrassment, "Yes, please."

Two boys came out from the compartment and offered to help her get her trunks into the compartment. One with spiky dark blond hair stuck his hand out for a shake, "I'm Terrence Higgs and he's Marcus Flint."

"Hi." Audrey shook hands with them.

The three of them lifted the trunks up the steps, into the compartment.

"Oh, thank you guys so much." She blushed again.

_Hot guys sitting with her in a compartment. Today must be her lucky day._

"Come sit." Another cute guy in the compartment said, patting the spot beside him. Audrey did what he told.

"Sorry I didn't come out and help, I was hiding from this French psycho chick, Marie. She kept stalking me since summer. I'm Miles, by the way. Miles Bletchley."

"I'm Audrey Spinnet." She said smoothly, brushing her jet black hair behind her shoulders.

So he was the guy that French blonde was looking for-- Miles Bletchley was cute.

"No way," Terrence nearly choked on his water, "As in Alicia Spinnet's Spinnet?"

The three Slytherin Quidditch players glanced at each other.

Audrey giggled, "Yeah, the one and only. Gosh, she is so annoying, she keeps wanting me to get into Gryfinndor, but you know, it's not me who decides which house I'm sorted in."

_But anyway, talking to this beautiful soon-to-be-Gryfinndor was a way to kill time and keep their eyes busy, right?_

"So…you're new?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah," Audrey nodded, flicking an invisible thing off her shoulder, "I always wanted to transfer to Hogwarts from Flarkasmain, you know how girl schools can be…co-ed schools are much better, so, here I am!"

Adrian opened the door of the compartment, panting exhaustedly, "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Where were you?" Audrey asked, sitting closer to Miles, looking at Adrian directly in the eyes, as if she was telling him, 'If you were flirting with other girls, I don't care, because I am enjoying my conversation with these hot and fit boys.'

"There was this blonde French that was asking me where Miles was and uh, well obviously, you've met some new friends." Adrian said, pushing Miles aside, sitting between him and Audrey.

"Why yes I have." Audrey smirked, leaning closer to Adrian.

God, how much she loved him for being jealous and not letting other guys hit on her.

"So our boy's your boyfriend!" Miles laughed, patting Adrian on the knee.

Audrey's lips curled up to a satisfied grin and nodded, squeezing Adrian's knee, as if telling him not to worry about her flirting with other guys, because she only loved him.

He squeezed her knee back.

_How much cuter can they be?!_

* * *

"I need to go to the bathroom." Audrey said politely, excusing herself from the Slytherin jocks. "Right down the aisle." Terrence pointed.

Audrey stopped by Alicia and her friends' compartment.

"Hi." She greeted, knocking on their door.

"This is Audrey, my sister." Alicia introduced her to the Weasly twins, Katie and Angelina. Audrey greeted each other with handshakes and a sweet smile.

"You never told us about having a sister, Alicia." Fred said.

Audrey saw Alicia wince but she pretended she didn't notice.

"Yeah," George added, "And she is this pretty!"

Audrey smiled shyly, "Nah, Alicia's embarrassed of having me as her sister."

Alicia shot Audrey a glare, Audrey looked right back into her eyes and shrugged. "Ha, whatever. I'll catch up with you guys in the sorting hat ceremony then. Hopefully I'll be sorted into Gryfinddor," as she said goodbye to them, "Not." as she left the compartment.

Tears rolled down her cheeks: why couldn't Alicia accept that she was dating Adrian? Never telling her friends that she even existed?!

She kept on walking until she bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I am absolutely sorry--" Audrey apologized.

"No, it's my fault as well." The guy chuckled, he had a Scottish accent, "Are you all right?"

Audrey wiped away her tears and nodded, "I'm fine. Just got a little emotional, that's all".

He patted her on the shoulder, "I haven't seen you before," The guy examined her, "Are you new?"

"Yeah," Audrey replied, "I'm Audrey Spinnet, Alicia's sister."

"She never told me she had such a pretty sister--" He stopped when he saw tears increasing in her eyes again, "I'm sorry. I'm Oliver Wood, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Audrey smiled sadly, "See you around in school, I guess."

"See you around." Oliver said with a warm grin.

It made Audrey blush. He was a cute guy as well!

She went to the bathroom and washed her face. Staring into the mirror, she thought, 'Who am I? Who do I think I am, going to Hogwarts? '

Suddenly the train stopped.

There were screams outside,

"Audrey!" She could hear Adrian calling for her, "Audrey!"

Audrey opened the door, running to him, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," He said, as he held on to her tight.

The air suddenly became freezing cold, Audrey began shivering, as if all the happiness and joy had disappeared in this world…

'You never told us about having a sister, Alicia.'

'Nah, Alicia's embarrassed of having me as her sister.'

'Hopefully I'll be sorted into Gryfinddor, not.'

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she shut her eyes close and hugged on Adrian's waist even harder.

"Audrey," He said softly, "Are you all right?"

She opened her eyelids, the freezing air was gone. She blinked, "What happened?"

"There were dementors," Adrian explained, "They came onto the train. Unfortunately 

again. I thought Dumbledore took care of them three years ago."

Audrey nodded, not wanting to know more. "Let's go back to the compartment."

"You were crying," Adrian said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not now. But I'm really glad you asked."

"Sure thing." He said, as he held her hand and walked back to the compartment.

* * *

The train arrived at Hogwarts, students were getting off the train.

"First year students and transfer students come here in a line!" Hagrid, the giant called.

"That's me." Audrey smiled, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Miles, Terrence and Marcus said goodbye to her.

"Audrey," Adrian called,

She whipped around, "Yes?"

"No matter what house you're sorted in," he said, "I love you."

I love you.

He told her he loved her.

A sting of joy warmed her heart.

He loved her!

She smiled, "I love you too, Adrian."

_Okay, cheesy much?_

* * *

**A/N**: That's all for now, I hope you all like it so far.

I truly apologize for my poor grammar, structure and lack of vocab.(I don't know how to use the Beta Reader thingy)


	2. Roomies and Homies

Author's Notes:

Hey guys. Thank you for reading this and reviewing on it.

I'm so glad that someone actually likes my story!

Anyways, here's the second chapter!

* * *

The sorting hat ceremony had almost come to its end,

"Now last but not least, we have a transfer student from the lovely Flarkasmain, Audrey Spinnet." Albus Dumbledore announced.

Audrey giggled nervously. She walked to the front of the dining hall, hearing people talk about her,

'Is she Alicia Spinnet's sister?'

'She's hot!'

'Are her eyes actually violet?'

'She seems so different from her sister!'

'Who knows if they are sisters anyway?'

'I'd tap both of them.'

'Someone told me she was the one that was stalking Miles Bletchley.'

'I heard that Adrian Pucey is dating her.'

'That lucky bastard!'

'Which house do you think she will be sorted in?'

She pretended she didn't hear and sat down on the stool. She sighed as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"So, the younger Spinnet, eh?" The hat started.

'So?' Audrey thought, 'Like as if anyone in my family cared.'

"Your family actually does care, Audrey," The hat whispered,

'They care what house I'm sorted in, that's all. I'm always the forgotten daughter, the one my parents are never proud of.'

"Oh, this you don't know," the hat said, "They are proud of you as well, they still have hopes in you, that's why you are sitting here right now."

'So now what? I'm going to get sorted into Gryfinddor? End of story?'

"Just wait and see…" The hat said mysteriously, "You do have the potential, Miss Spinnet…"

"…Slytherin!"

The table of green roared of applause, but all Audrey heard was Alicia's groan.

"Go on," the hat said, "Welcome to your life in Hogwarts."

"Now the feast shall begin!" Dumbledore announced, a swoosh of his wand and the dining hall had a thousand more candles lit in air.

Audrey got off the stool and strutted straight to the Slytherin table with pride.

_Who cares about being in Gryfinndor or not, even if it was like a 'family tradition', she would be the rebel._

"Congrats," Miles shook hands with her.

"Thanks!" Audrey grinned proudly, giving Adrian a huge hug.

"I think your sister's upset." Adrian whispered.

"I don't care." Audrey pouted, "I'm glad I'm sorted into Slytherin."

Ignoring Adrian's confused face, she said, "Shall we eat?"

* * *

"And this is your new dorm room." Vivian McLeah, the Slytherin prefect showed Audrey the way up the tower. "Your roommates are Emma Wheeler, Clarissa Brandon and my little sister, Dorothy McLeah. They are all in your grade."

Vivian knocked on the door that had a 4 carved on a the door.

"Come innnnnn" A over-sweet voice sang.

Audrey opened the door.

"Clarissa, Emma, Dorothy, this is your new roommate, Audrey."

"Hey." A girl with curly dark hair introduced, "I'm Dorothy, and that's Emma," she pointed at a red head that was drying her hair with a towel that waved at Audrey, "and…that's Clarissa."

"Hi!" The girl chirped, jumping on her bed, "Gee, I'm so excited for having a new roommate this year!"

"Oh, hi." Audrey turned her back to the hyper girl and rolled her eyes. "I'm really glad to meet you guys, I hope we have a great year!"

_She wished._

Changing into her emerald green silk sleeping gown, Audrey wandered out into the common room and looked around. The Slytherin Common Room was designed to represent elegance and luxury. The curtain drapes were emerald green as well, white marble floors and the silverware on the dark green oak wood tables were shimmering.

"Hey, new girl." A cold voice called from behind her. Audrey whipped around and saw the infamous, notorious Draco Malfoy and his tagalongs, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello." Audrey greeted.

"Heard your sister and your parents were all in Gryfinddor. Why aren't you?" He asked, smirking.

Audrey hesitated for a moment and smiled, "Well firstly, my boyfriend and his and my friends are in Slytherin and honestly," Audrey looked into his sharp green eyes, "I think I am meant to belong in Slytherin. I don't get those Gryfinddor people."

Draco Malfoy smirked, amusedly, sounding rather cocky, "So then, who is your boyfriend?"

"Adrian Pucey." Audrey answered coolly.

"And what year are you in?" He asked, eyeing her up and down, smirking.

"Five." Audrey answered, "I'm turning seventeen next February."

Crabbe, Goyle and Draco Malfoy exchanged glances and Draco smiled.

_She was A-List Material._

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand.

"Audrey Spinnet." She smiled, and gave him a firm handshake.

"Welcome to the dark side." He said, the first time he sounded rather welcoming.

Audrey smiled, she just gained some friends.

* * *

"Did you get your timetable yet?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Audrey said, combing her hair. "I've also chose two extra elective courses."

"Really?" Emma said, "What are they?"

"Choir," Audrey answered, "and Creative Writing."

"Oh Merlin's sake!" Emma smacked her forehead, "I chose those exact courses too!"

Dorothy patted Audrey on her shoulder, "Get used to her, she's a nerd."

"No, I'm not." Emma protested, "Hey, by the way, are you going to the Quidditch tryouts?"

"Quidditch?" Audrey's face lightened, "Hmm, I'd might consider it, but I simply suck at sports."

"Ha," Dorothy cracked up, "Same here."

Audrey giggled, giving Dorothy a hive five.

"What are you guys talking about?" Clarissa asked, coming out of the washroom with wet hair.

"About Quidditch tryouts."

"Oh! You're going too?" Clarissa clapped her hands, "I'm going too! But you know, just to check out the hot guys." She gave the three of them a flirtatious wink.

Dorothy let out a wistful sigh.

Emma coughed, "Slut."

Audrey burst out laughing.

"What?" Clarissa asked, "The Quidditch guys are hot. You can't deny it."

_Yeah, she was right. They actually were._

"So, then," Audrey tried to bring up a 'girly' topic, "Do you guys have any crushes or relationships?"

"Well," Dorothy said, "I'm still seeking for a Mister Right. But Emma here, has a major crush on Terrence Higgs."

"Awe!" Audrey placed her palm against her heart, "He's my friend! He's awesome, eh?" Emma nodded shyly.

"How about you, Clarissa? Any guys you're interested in?" Dorothy asked.

"Adrian Pucey is really handsome…" Clarissa said, dreamily.

Audrey shot her head up, looking at the clueless girl.

Smirking, "Um, sorry to interrupt," she began, "but Adrian is my boyfriend."

Clarissa's mouth dropped open, "Seriously?!"

"Fortunately, yes, I'm serious." Audrey said, looking coldly into Clarissa's eyes.

She thought Clarissa might have a witty comeback or say anything to make her jealous, but no, instead, she sighed and said, "Oh well, my crush on him is officially over. The second on my list is Blaise Zabini. I have him in DADA, History of Magic and Transfiguration. I can't wait to see him!"

_Well, well. Clarissa didn't seem that much of a bitch._

_She was just a ditzy, boy-crazy airhead._

"Awe," Audrey said, "Good luck to you with Blaise!"

"Aww…Thanks!" Clarissa shrieked, hugging her, jumping up and down.

Her roommates weren't too bad.

_In fact, they were her new best friends._

* * *

**A/N**: That's it for this chapter. It was just mainly the introduction to Audrey's friends.

If you like it or hate it, please review so I can know where to work on harder, thanks!


	3. First Day of School

Author's Notes:

Hey, I just want to give an appreciative thanks to sweet-temptations-x for giving me such helpful advice.

I will work on character build-up, and I hope I have improved a little in this chapter. Enjoy reading!

* * *

The next morning, Emma was the first to get up.

"Wake up, people!" She hollered, "Sleepy heads, wake up!"

_Of course, the hardworking nerd, the Slytherin, pure-blooded version of Hermione Granger was the first to wake up._

"Mmmph." Dorothy moaned, digging her face into her pillow.

"First day of this school year, you don't want to be late, do you?" Emma said.

"I'm up," Audrey sat up in her comfortable bed, "I'm up."

Getting changed and neatly fixed, Audrey was ready for school. Her raven black hair was glossy, and laid perfectly below her shoulder. She was wearing black lace stockings and leather black ballet flats with her uniform and robe. There was a silver pin of a serpent on the left side of her robe, and the serpent's emerald eyes flicked like her violet eyes.

"Are you guys ready?" Emma asked them.

"Yes, mom." Clarissa yawned, teasingly. Emma rolled her eyes and snorted.

"You bet." Audrey grinned. She had the feeling that this day would be a great day.

"Okay, so this is the common room, obviously." Dorothy introduced, as they walked through the common room area, they climbed out the trapdoor, walked out the dungeon where their common room was nicely hidden and into the hallways. Soon down the hallways, there was the dining room that they had the feast held last night. "The dining room is here," Dorothy said, "and we usually sit here." They sat down in the middle of the long Slytherin table.

"We like to be in the center of attention." Clarissa joked, as they all sat down at the table.

"Heyy." Adrian greeted as he plopped down casually next to Audrey's seat. Audrey leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "Morning."

Dorothy, Clarissa and Emma all stared at the two of them with awe and jealousy. "I want a boyfriend even more now." Dorothy whispered to Emma, who nodded in agreement. Audrey smirked, as they all began to have breakfast.

"So, what's your first class?" Adrian asked, looping his arm around Audrey's shoulder.

"Hmm, I believe it is Potions." Audrey said, "You?"

"Herbology. That means I should probably head to the greenhouse now." Adrian answered, giving her a cheeky grin, "Good luck to you on your first day at Hogwarts." "Why thank you." She smiled sweetly, giving him a hug as he left the table.

"Merlin," Dorothy giggled, "You two are ah-dorable."

Audrey smiled, "Believe me, when you find _your_ Mr. Right, you would be adorable too."

After a pleasant breakfast, Emma smiled, "Let's go to class now, shall we? You've got to meet Professor Snape, his lectures are pretty awesome." Dorothy rolled her eyes, "Please, you're just saying that because you get straight As' in Potions."

"True." Emma sighed, sarcastically.

"Bee-yotch!" Dorothy laughed, slapping her arm jokingly.

"Stop it you guys," Clarissa said, "I don't even have a subject with A."

The four of them cracked up into laughter.

* * *

"Audrey, I think you might have to talk to Professor Snape for the sitting plan because we only have three seats at our table." Dorothy said, suggestively.

"'kay." Audrey nodded.

Class hadn't started, so everyone was sitting in their seats chatting about what happened over the summer.

Audrey took a deep breathe and walked over to Snape. "Hello, Professor Snape." She greeted politely.

He turned around, his cold eyes scanned her, spotting the Slytherin patch on her robe, "May I help you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm Audrey Spinnet." She introduced herself confidently, "I'm a new student this year, so I wanted to ask you where I should sit, due to the seating plan since last year."

"Yes." Snape said, as his sharp eyes scanned across the classroom. "You can sit in the first row with Mister Malfoy and Zabini."

"Thank you so much." Audrey smiled and walked over to sit down.

Snape's eyes flickered.

* * *

"Hey." Audrey said shyly, as she sat down next to Draco Malfoy.

"She's the girl I was telling you about." He told Blaise. Blaise was a good-looking guy with pale skin, amazing cheekbones and grey eyes. He had an adorable smile on his face and he seemed really friendly. "Hi, it's really nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out for a shake. Audrey gave a firm shake.

"Nice handshake!" Blaise grinned, impressed.

"Yours' ain't that bad either." She smiled. She knew Clarissa would kill to be her.

"I like this girl already." Blaise told Draco.

"I told you." Draco said, giving Audrey a warm smirk.

_Hey, who said it would be hard to make friends in Slytherin?  
_

"…and for this project in this chapter, you will be separated into groups in three. For convenience, your partners will be the ones at your table." Snape announced.

"We are made to be the best group." Blaise wanted to pump up their so-called team power. Audrey laughed heartily, "Okey dokey, Blaise."

"Hey, you." A girl tapped Audrey on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"Hi." The girl said, sounding sickly-sweet, "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm Audrey Spinnet." Audrey smiled politely. Pansy was the notoriously snobby, pug-faced girl she would always hear Alicia and Angelina bitch about. But her instincts told her that Pansy was the kind of girl who was nice, but has a bitchy package on the outside.

"So, your roommates are Emma, Dorothy and Clarissa, huh?" Pansy asked.

"Yuppers." Audrey said, sounding happy. She was glad that she had these awesome friends, which she just met last night. Pansy and Audrey chatted a while when Blaise and Draco were talking about Quidditch.

"Please stay in your own groups and discuss about what unicorn hair can do." Snape walked over to them, breaking their conversation. "Yes, sir." Audrey apologized, before turning back to her table, she whispered to Pansy, "It was really nice meeting you."

Pansy gave her a kind smile. You know, a _real_ kind smile.

_Maybe Pansy was glad she finally made a friend._

_Or was befriending Audrey Spinnet just a way to climb up the social ladder?_

_Who knows._

* * *

"Hey Pansy," Audrey caught up to her steps after Potions class. "Are you going to the Quidditch tryouts tomorrow?"

"No." Pansy said, insecurely, "I kind of want to, but no."

"Why not?" Audrey said, slapping Pansy's arm playfully, "Come on, Emma, Dorothy, Clarissa and I are and we all suck at Quidditch but we're still going. Do you want to come with us? We can embarrass ourselves but still have a great time!"

A wide smile spread across Pansy's face, "Sure! I'd love that."

"'kay, so I'll see you tomorrow at the practice field then." Audrey grinned.

"Bye!" Pansy waved, excitedly, walking away.

"Audrey." Clarissa, Emma and Dorothy came over to her and Dorothy pulled on her sleeve.

"What?"

"Don't get too close to Pansy Parkinson." Emma warned.

"Be careful that she might stab you in the back after going on a date with Draco Malfoy." Dorothy added.

"Huh?" Audrey acted like she was confused.

"She's a bitch that likes Draco." Clarissa blurted.

_Short and clear, Clarissa. Short and clear.  
_

"Oh." Audrey said, "But did she ever betray you? Did she do anything harmful to you?"

The three of them glanced at each other, speechless.

"Well, maybe she is a bitch, but I can only judge her if I know her more and be her friend. She seems pretty insecure. We can help her and she could be our friend too. If she really is a bitch to me like you guys said," Audrey continued, "I'd bring her down myself."

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini overheard their whole conversation.

"Wow." Blaise said. "New girl's a really nice…bitch?"

Draco smirked amusedly, thinking that this Spinnet girl was more interesting than he thought.

* * *

**A/N**: That's it for today. I hope you folks like it so far.

I know Audrey seems obviously like a Mary Sue right now but I promise there's more to her than 'meets the eye'.

And again I apologize for my lack of vocab and wierd grammar structure. I would like some more reviews :)


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

Author's Notes:

Hey guys, I would like to give a special thanks to slytherin-principessa and sweet-temptations-x for supporting me and giving me such awfully useful advice!

I really hope I have improved a teensy bit on character-building by now.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hi, Pansy!" Audrey waved at Pansy, when she spotted her walking towards the field. Dorothy, Emma and Clarissa stood next to Audrey, smiling weakly against their wills and waving uncomfortably.

"Hi, you guys." Pansy said shyly, "Are you guys excited?"

"Nah." Audrey was the first to answer, "I'm just giving it a shot for fun. Plus, I'm just here to see my friends in their Quidditch robes." She said, half-jokingly.

"Yeah," Clarissa said, placing her hand on her hip, "I'm pretty pumped up for it, I'm gonna show the boys what I've got!" Audrey and the girls tried to hide their smiles but failed.

Oliver Wood spotted a rather tall, skinny girl in a high ponytail wearing matching velvet turquoise sweatpants and sweatshirt that was chatting with her friends. She seemed pretty familiar to Oliver. He walked on over to them, after making sure it was Audrey, he greeted her. "Hi," He said, "Audrey, right? Remember me?" She was prettier than he saw last time.

Audrey looked at the good-looking, tall boy with fair brown hair and smiled widely, "Yes, of course I remember you! Oliver Wood! Hey, how's it going?"

"Everything's fine," He said, "So…are you guys here for the tryouts?"

"Yeah." Audrey said, smirking, "But we all know we're not going to make it to the team."

"Don't say that." Oliver said, "I'm sure you'll do fine! What house are you in, by the way? Sorry I missed the sorting hat ceremony, I was helping Percy with some prefect stuff."

Audrey bit her lip and looked at him, "I'm in…Slytherin."

"Oh." Oliver sounded slightly disappointed. Noticing the unfriendly eyes from her friends, Oliver Wood cleared his throat and straightened his red Gryfinndor Quidditch robe and said, "Audrey, I promise, you will do absolutely fine on your tryout." He secretly wished that she didn't make it to the team. If she did, she would have to compete against Gryfinddor, not just to compete with him, but also her very own sister, Alicia.

Audrey felt all warm inside.

Awe, how sweet was he?

_And not to mention hot._

"Thank you." She blushed, she felt all giddy inside.

Wait. She has a boyfriend.

But it's okay to check out hot guys when your boyfriend is--

Hey. What on earth is that girl doing with Adrian?!

Were they…flirting?

Audrey never saw Adrian act so outgoing around girls before…except her.

There was a brunette, Year 6, maybe, and she was giggling when she tackled Adrian to the grass and he got up and grabbed her by her waist, teasing her.

Audrey told her friends, "Please excuse me for a moment." She stomped across the freshly cut grass field and walked over to them, "Adrian."

"Adrian" The girl squealed, "Let me down! This girl wants to talk to you."

Adrian let go of the girl, and stopped dead in motions. "Audrey, hey." He said, looking at her outfit.

She looked so pretty today. Her clean face without make-up was rubicund from the nice weather and her jet black hair tied up into a tight, neat high ponytail.

He never saw her athletic side.

Gosh. Audrey was amazing.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying out for Quidditch," She replied, "Mostly just to come see you play, but--"

Audrey looked at the girl in front of her. The girl was in Ravenclaw, which she saw from her robe. She was blushing. Why the hell was she blushing?

Oh Merlin. Did this girl like Adrian?

"But I see you having fun with your…friend." _Take note of Audrey's sarcasm_.

"She's Claire, she's one of my best friends." Adrian introduced casually, "and Claire, this is Audrey, my girlfriend, the one I'm always telling you about."

"Hi," Claire said, shyly, blushing harder.

"Hello." Audrey said, rather cold.

_Did you notice how Audrey didn't add a 'Nice to meet you'?_

And when your boyfriend says this suspicious girl is his best friend while they're practically flirting with each other…

_  
Ohh, seems like a cat-fight._

"Have fun at the tryouts." Adrian said, "Getting along with your new friends?"

Audrey gave him a death glare, while examining Claire. "Why yes. Getting along…very well." Audrey could tell that Claire felt uncomfortable and awkward.

"Well," Audrey mimicked Pansy's over-sweet voice, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Claire."

Claire nodded, slightly embarrassed.

_  
Game on, girls._

* * *

Adrian stared at his girlfriend as she walked back to her friends, head straight and chin up, her ponytail bounced when she walked. She walked with elegance and poise. She was a confident girl and he loved her for it. She seemed comfortable for who she was.

"Anything wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"No," Audrey smirked, "Everything is fine."

_Like yeah, right._

"We were talking about this new boutique that opened up in Hogsmeade and we were saying that we should visit there sometime." Clarissa chimed.

"Yeah, and Pansy's cousin is the designer for that shop, so she said we might get discounts if we purchase anything there." Emma added, excitedly.

_What a big change of attitude, don't you think?_

"Wow." Audrey exclaimed, "That sounds incredibly neat. Let's hit Hogsmeade on the weekend then."

"Yeah," Dorothy said, "We should totally go on a shopping spree!"

"Our first shopping spree together!" Pansy clapped her hands.

_Now look who fits in perfectly?_

_  
_

Soon, the people who were trying out all gathered and the tryouts began.

Audrey looked down at her shoes. She actually didn't really understood Quidditch, and she was never good at sports. She bit her nails nervously.

It was her turn after Emma's. Dorothy failed to score so she was out.

Clarissa quit because she broke a nail while she tried to get on the broom.

Now Madam Hooch just announced that Emma was able to be on the 'waiting list'.

"Audrey Spinnet." Madam Hooch called out.

"Here." Audrey raised her hand, stupidly.

"And what position would you like to try out for?"

"Um. I was considering…Beater."

_That was just a random choice._

"Beater it is." Madam Hooch said, "Bell, go fetch a club for her."

"Here you go." Katie Bell handed her a club. "Alicia wants me to tell you good luck but she hopes you don't make it on the team because she doesn't want to play against you."

"Thanks." Audrey rolled her eyes, ignoring what she just heard.

Audrey took a deep breath, 'Calm down. This is nothing, it's just for fun.' She could feel her sister's eyes burning her back.

Alicia was watching her.

Oliver was watching her.

Terrence, Marcus, Miles were watching her.

Adrian was watching her.

Claire was _also_ watching her.

Audrey smirked, getting on the broom as graceful and casual as she could look like, but her body was stiff and trembling. "Merlin, this is embarrassing." She muttered, as Madam Hooch blew the whistle. The Quidditch players who volunteered to help with the tryouts all rose to the air. Audrey kicked and her broomstick went up into the air.

The two bludgers and quaffle were set to the air as well.

Seeing the crazy bludgers fly in the air without direction, trying to hit down the players…

'Oh darn,' Audrey thought, on of her hand grabbed tightly on the broomstick and the other hand clasped on the cub in her hand. Her hands were sweaty and she felt like puking.

She remember hearing that Bludgers weigh about 70 kg each.

_Uh oh._

The other Quidditch players were starting the match.

She was on Hufflepuff's side against Ravenclaw. A bludger came striking directly to her, which was hit by a Ravenclaw beater.

"Man, what is your problem?" Audrey gasped, her instinct made her hit the bludger as hard as she could to keep that crazy iron ball away from her, "I'm a newbie!" The Ravenclaw beater shrugged, apologizing.

What Audrey didn't think of at all was that the bludger hit Cho Chang's broomstick while she was trying to snatch the snitch. "Ahh!" She screamed, she was sort of unbalanced on her broom and almost fell off. "Nice hit," Cedric Diggory, the amazingly handsome seeker of Hufflepuff said, "They almost won! Even though she's my girlfriend." He added.

Audrey gave him a cheeky grin. "That was a random hit."

"It was still a great hit!" Cedric insisted, cheeringly.

"Thanks," Audrey said, as another bludger came straight to her again. It was sent from the other beater from Ravenclaw.

"Jeez!" Audrey shrieked, as she hit on the bludger as hard as she could again, "That could have killed me!"

"That's Quidditch." The beater said sarcastically, smirking.

_Whoa. Was this cocky person trying to tell her she sucked?_

Anger rushed through her pulses. Audrey ducked into the air and following a bludger, while she caught up on it, she pretended that it was that stupid Claire's head, then gave it a huge whack, sending it straight to the beater who was just making fun of her. The bludger broke his broomstick's end, and he fell off his broom.

"Time out!" Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

All the players came down back to the ground.

Audrey ran to the Ravenclaw beater she just hit to the ground.

He was groaning.

"Hey, are you alright?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah." He said, "That was a great hit."

"I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"No!" He laughed, "It was a strategy to make people boost their potential."

"Hey!" Audrey helped him up, laughing, "Well, it worked."

"Yeah," The guy laughed too, "I'm pretty sure you were the best at tryouts."

"Thanks." She gave him a warm smile and sent him all fluttered inside.

"Audrey Spinnet," Madam Hooch announced, "Reserve Beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team." The watching crowd cheered.

"Really?" She gasped in surprise, putting her hand upon her heart, "Thank you!"

Madam Hooch smiled, "You're hits were strong and intense, have you played Quidditch before?"

"No." Audrey said, looking down at her white sneakers.

"Well, you definitely are an amateur that has great potential. It must be in the genes." Madam Hooch told her. Audrey grinned, glancing at Alicia, who was rolling her eyes and whispering something to Katie and Angelina. Audrey snorted, running back to her friends.

"You were so good!" Dorothy said, "Are you sure you never played Quidditch?"

"Positive." Audrey said, "I actually didn't know what I was doing up there."

"Awe," Emma pinched Audrey's soft face gently, "Girl, I'm even more jealous of you now."

Audrey looked at her friend securely, "Don't be. You're just as great!"

"Boyfriend alert!" Clarissa hissed.

Audrey turned around: Adrian was walking up to her.

"Aud," He said, awed, "You were amazing up there!"

"Thank you." Audrey said, sounding a little cold.

She let down her ponytail and ran her fingers through her glossy black hair. Adrian could smell the fragrance of her shampoo, she smelled like honey and the ocean.

"Do you want to," Adrian started, "um, go for a walk?"

Audrey smirked.

_These charms always work on him_.

"Sure." She gave him a beautiful grin.

She waved her friends goodbye as she walked away with Adrian.

Her friends all gave her thumbs up.

Until the two of them walked to the lake where no one was insight, they sat down.

"Aud," Adrian said, "What you seen today with me and Claire--"

"There is nothing going on between you two." She ended his sentence for him.

He grinned, satisfied, "Yes."

"I know." Audrey said soothingly, "I just don't like seeing you getting so close with other girls."

"I know." Adrian let out a chuckle, "But she's one of my best friends since childhood."

Audrey frowned slightly.

_  
The term 'best friend' was used again. Whatever._

"It's a beautiful view from here." She changed the subject, looking at him.

"You are the only beautiful thing I see here." He tucking a strangle of hair behind her ear.

"Eww." She giggled at his cheesy comment. He chuckled, as they sat shoulder to shoulder, throwing pebbles into the lake, chatting.

The sun was going down and the whole atmosphere was perfect…

Their lips met.

He pulled her in closer for a more passionate kiss but she pulled away.

"Want to go for supper?" She offered instead, a mischievous grin on her face, "I'll race you back!" And she ran. "Hey, cheater!" He chased after her.

Just after she ran for a few yards, "Gotcha!" He said, grabbing her waist, twirling her around. Audrey squealed, "Adrian!"

As he let her down, she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Let's go to dinner." He said.

"I'm starving." She took his hand.

**A/N**: I know this one was sort of long, I just thought it was a complete chapter.

And I'm so sorry for Audrey's 'Mary-Sue' ness, there will be more of her, I promise.

Thanks for reading!

* * *


	5. Shopping Spree

Author's Notes:

Hey, sorry for the late update. I have been looking around for descriptions of Mary Sues and obviously Audrey is one.

I will try my best to take the 'Mary-Sueness' out of her.

I apologize once again for my lousy English. (Chinese is my native language)

Thank you guys for the review, they're what makes me happy and easily get 'inspired' to continue this story.

* * *

"Carlos!" Pansy greeted her cousin when Audrey, Dorothy, Emma, Clarissa and her showed up at the boutique in Hogsmeade.

"Hello, girls!" He smiled widely, greeting the girls with a warm welcome.

"Quite a shopping spree, eh?" He smiled, as he saw the shopping bags in their hands.

Audrey had no shopping bags this time. She spotted several clothes she liked, but didn't buy them. She wanted to buy something that could match her completely, and would only look good on her. Something glamorously chic and unique.

"Feel free to look around." He said, "Or may I help any of you?" Dorothy, Emma, Clarissa and Pansy were mocking all over the newest items and sales.

"I was wondering," Audrey asked, "If you had any one-pieces or unique designs that, you know, could match me?" Carlos examined her from head to sole and smiled, "Size zero, am I right?"

"I guess," Audrey nodded, uncomfortably.

"Of course you are. Come." He gestured towards the door in the back of the store, "I've got just the clothes for you."

He opened the door, "I keep the good ones in the back." He added with a wink. Audrey giggled into her palm, exclaiming how beautiful the couture dresses and chic tops…that were set perfectly on mannequins. "Wow, Carlos, these are absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you." He smiled proudly, pleased with his designs. "Now, do you have any colors or style you like specifically?"

"Well," Audrey tapped her chin with her index finger, "I'm specifically looking for a dress I can wear to the Winter Dance. I like simple, chic tops and those potato-sack dresses, you know, the kinds that go with everything: flats or heels and you look classy and skinny in them."

"Ah, simplified chic." He nodded, "I've got just the one for you." He pointed at a mannequin in the corner, it had on a forest green, sleek, silk mini dress. The cut on the neck was unique and it obviously fit Audrey's style and body.

"Oh Merlin." She exclamined, "This is a brilliant piece of design. I'll take it. And probably some of those cashmere tops, they're cute, too."

"Don't you want to try them on?" Carlos asked.

"No way, it'll ruin the fun of shopping." Audrey winked, paying him the money.

The girls swung the shopping bags in their hands and walked around Hogsmeade, dropping in more boutiques and shops filled with amazing products;

Audrey was ecstatic when she found Le Slim diet cookies sold in a bakery: she fell in love with those cookies when her parents brought her and Alicia to France when she was thirteen. Audrey vowed to herself that it would be worth it; so she bought every single box the bakery had.

_That would make it 8 galleons, 5 sickles and 1 knut._

* * *

The days went past, Audrey's true personality, wit and charms made people like her. She was friends with Draco Malfoy and his gang, Slytherins' best chaser's girlfriend… Audrey was one of the most well-known girls in Hogwarts.

For what?

She was known as 'the nicest Slytherin'.

A few guys from the other houses had crushes on her, even the Gryfinddor boys.

"If she was in Gryfinddor, I would totally ask her to the dance." Seamus Finnigan told Ron and Neville.

"Yeah, despite the fact that she is a Slytherin." Ron commented.

_Well, look who's desperate._

_Too bad her sister Alicia had kept ignoring her since the Sorting Hat Ceremony._

* * *

Audrey walked down the hallway, ready to go back to the dormitory.

"Hi," a senior girl stopped her, "Can you please sign this petition for me?"

Audrey looked at her and then scanned at the paper, "Leadership classes, huh?"

"Yes," The senior girl said, "Are you interested? Because Professor Dumbledore said that even if this class is opened, we would need a certain amount of people."

"Sure!" Audrey said, signing it without hesitation, "So, who are you, anyway?"

"Christa Lennon." The girl introduced herself in a professional yet friendly tone, holding her hand out for a handshake, "Ravenclaw, year 6. If your friends are interested, please ask them to sign this as well. I'm normally in the library."

"No problem." Audrey promised.

"Hey, you guys," Audrey greeted her friends in the Slytherin common room.

"Hey you yourself." Blaise sat up straightly from the couch, "What's up?"

"Well," Audrey began, "I was wondering if any of you guys want to take leadership class."

"Leadership class?" Dorothy rolled her eyes, "Not me. I'm so not a leader type."

"I'm interested." Draco said, smirking. "We'll go too." Crabbe and Goyle followed whatever Draco did. To Audrey, they were like beneficial friends, those who did every favor you ask of them and tagged along like some wannabes.

"No, you guys are so not leader material." Pansy joked.

"Pansy's right." Emma laughed, "I'll sure do take it! When is it, though?"

"After schools on Tuesday and Thursday in the Herbology classroom." Audrey told them the information.

"I can't, then. Quidditch." Draco shook his head, slightly frowning. If only he could have some more classes with Audrey…

"Oh," Clarissa pouted, sitting closer to Blaise, "I want to, but I can't, I have cheerleading."

"What the hell," Audrey snapped, "There is no cheerleading squad in Hogwarts."

"Well, some of the girls signed a petition and Professor Dumbledore approved, so yeah." Clarissa said, smiling flirtatiously at Blaise. He winced, turning to face Audrey instead.

"You, Blaise?" Audrey crossed her arms.

"I'm in." He said throwing both his arms out.

"Yay," Audrey clapped, giving him a bear hug, "You're the best."

Draco coughed intentionally.

"'kay, so Blaise and Emma, come with me." Audrey said, "And we'll see you losers in a bit."

They each signed the petition and Christa was in ecstasy. "Perfect!" She exclaimed, "I don't know how to thank you, Audrey!"

"Who else is joining?" Audrey asked.

"Well, me and you guys, obviously." Christa answered, "There's also Claire, Breanna…my friends from Ravenclaw, Cedric Diggory and a few other guys from Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan from Gryfinddor…I think that's all."

"Claire…Claire Pretown?" Audrey gritted through her teeth, she really didn't like her at all.

"Yes, you know her?" Christa asked.

"No." Audrey lied, "Just heard of her."

"Well then, do you know Adrian Pucey? Claire was pleading him like crazy to join for days! He couldn't though, he has Quidditch practices."

_And thank Merlin for Quidditch!  
_

"Yeah, I know him," Audrey smirked. 'He's my bloody boyfriend!', "Anyways, when does it start? This week?"

"No, it starts after Winter break." Christa exclaimed, "I think Professor McGonagall is our advisor."

"What?" Blaise grumbled, Professor McGonagell always picked on him.

Audrey nudged him, "Hey, she's a good teacher, y'know?"

"Fine." He muttered.

"I can't wait, see you then!" Emma told Christa as they headed back to the common room.

* * *

"Aud," Adrian called for her in the hallway.

"Yeah?" She turned around, telling her friends to go first.

"I have to um, ask you something."

"Sure." She smiled, raising her eyebrows, "What is it?"

"Will you go to the Winter Dance with me?"

She gave him a delightful grin, "Yes, of course!"

"Great." He had a relieved smile on his face. "Then I'll catch you later, I've got Quidditch."

"Okay." She gave him a quick hug, on her way back to the common room, she called him behind his back, "By the way, I was wondering when you were going to ask me a long time ago!" He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets and walked away.

'Well, he seemed pretty quiet.' Audrey thought, 'What was going on?'

* * *

**A/N**: That's it for now. I'm sorry this chapter was just crappy, there'll be more drama in the following chapters. Whether you like it or think it's absolutely horrible, please leave a review, they make me really happy. Like 'you don't know happy'.


	6. The Break Up & The Hook Up

Author Notes:

Hey guys! A new chapter is up! This one is packed with drama (well, to me, haha.) The chapter name says it all.

Hope you guys like it and a special thanks to Bella-Wish for leaving a review!

* * *

A week passed, and it was the night of the Winter Dance.

The girls were all getting their makeup done, running in and out of their closets…

Of course Audrey was going to wear the dress she bought from Carlos's boutique. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail, absolutely no make-up except a layer of lip gloss, her nails painted perfectly navy blue and she sprayed Adrian's favorite fragrance of hers on her neck and wrists. To finish up her look, she matched the dress with satin black pumps.

She stared into the full-length mirror, looking at herself.

She was five foot seven, skinny and pale.

She always wondered what Adrian saw in her.

She never thought of herself as pretty. She was plain and simple.

"Omigod, Aud!" Dorothy exclaimed, "You look gorgeous!"

Audrey turned around to look at her friend, Dorothy. She was rather petite, around five foot three, she was wearing a baby pink mini dress and in three-inched, red stilettos. She was small, but cute and adorable and understanding.

Audrey was always insecure about herself: she didn't know who she was.

"Thanks," Audrey smiled, "You look gorgeous too."

She can act oh-so confident in front of everyone,

But deep down inside of her, she was very insecure.

Always thinking she isn't pretty enough, isn't skinny enough, not perfect enough…

She struggled a lot with her body image.

She had some deep dark secrets nobody knew…

_Not even Adrian, nor Alicia._

"Ready to party?" Clarissa hollered, wiggling her butt, "Let's go!!"

The girls cheered and went out of the room. Audrey took a last glance at her reflection in the mirror, hoping Adrian would appreciate her image tonight. By thinking of that, she smiled.

* * *

"Wow." Adrian exclaimed, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She grinned shyly, "You don't look too bad yourself!"

He was looking amazing in his black, simple cut tuxedo and trousers.

"Thanks." He chuckled, holding out his hand, "Shall we?"

"Why, yes." She giggled, as the two of them entered the ballroom.

The two of them slow danced to several songs; Adrian's hand firmly on her waist, her arms around his neck, her head rested against his chest. They swayed to the beat of the music, but Audrey could sense that Adrian's heart wasn't completely there with her.

"Are you alright?" Audrey asked him. "You've been rather strange this month."

He looked at her with some guilt on his face, "Uh, I don't feel really well. I think I'll rest for a while. You go and play with your friends."

"Did I do anything wrong to upset you?" She blurted.

"No, why?" He replied, slightly annoyed.

Audrey pouted, "Fine. You need any refreshments?"

"Nah." He said and just walked out of the dance floor, leaving Audrey standing there, like a complete idiot and utterly confused.

Audrey shook her head and went to chat with Emma, who didn't have a date for a while until she spotted Adrian and Claire walking outside to the balcony.

"I gotta go." Audrey told Emma, "See you back in our room." She walked over to the refreshment booth and asked for two honey-lemon sodas.

"Adrian, do you want to--" Audrey stepped out to the balcony with the two glasses and dropped them onto the floor while she saw the scene in front of her.

Adrian Pucey was kissing Claire Pretown.

Hearing the sound of the broken glass, the both of them whipped around, looking 

surprised and guilty.

"Audrey, listen, I can explain--" Claire said.

"No explanation needed from a back-stabbing whore." Audrey spat.

"Audrey, Adrian and I aren't--"

"Aren't what?" Audrey laughed, "Kissing?"

Claire opened her mouth, trying to defend herself but nothing came out.

"You know what, Claire?" Audrey smirked, "I always knew you liked Adrian, and I guess you can have him all to you now."

Audrey had her last defense, her ego.

She strutted away from the heart-breaking scene, acting not heart-broken at all.

"Audrey!" Adrian chased after her, back into the ballroom.

"I bet she kisses much better than me, huh?"She scowled, snatching her gem-embroidered clutch from her seat, staring directly into Adrian's eyes.

"She isn't you, Audrey." Adrian said, gloomily.

"Of course she isn't, you idiot!" Audrey snapped, how dare he compare that stupid slut to her?! "And she will never be."

"Please Audrey," Adrian tried to explain, "We were just--"

"Just what?" She cut in, making air-quotes, "'Making out?'"

"No, Audrey, listen to me…"

"I don't want to listen." She stated, stubbornly.

Adrian pleaded, trying to catch up to her furious steps. "Please, Audrey."

She stopped, turned around and said coldly, "It's too late." Her gaze was eager, "Please, Adrian. Just give up."

He knew she meant it.

If he wanted her back, he should let her go now.

It was the only solution.

"Fine." He said stiffly, reaching his hands into his pockets and walked back to Claire to comfort her feelings.

* * *

Audrey fought away tears and walked out of the ballroom.

"Hey, Aud, are you okay?" Miles came over and asked, with a champagne glass in his hand.

"I'm fine," She lied, "I just need some air."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She faked a smile.

"Alright. If you have any troubles, just talk me or Terrence or Marcus. You know we're always here for you."

She smiled this time and meant it, "Thanks. I just need to be left alone for a while."

"Cheers." Miles raised his glass to her.

"Have fun." Audrey said, walking away.

She walked outside to the hallway, seeing two Year 4 Hufflepuffs making out, rather drunk. "Get a room." She spat, stomping off to the Slytherin corridor.

_Cheers._

* * *

She let her tears shed when she stepped into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed shakily, running her fingers through her hair, thinking about what exactly happened.

She knew it. She knew it all along.

Claire had been looking at Adrian with admiration all the time in the hallways, always trying to hang out with him whenever she wasn't around, and had secretly flirted with each other with those glances.

Actually, it isn't such a big deal. She wouldn't want a boyfriend who didn't love her anymore.

_Nobody would, right?  
_

But she loved Adrian,

She loved him with her heart.

He was her first and ever love.

Ha, how naïve was she?

How could first loves end up together forever?

She was even planning to lose her virginity to him,

Because she knew, he was the one.

_Unfortunately, not anymore. _

* * *

"Audrey," A knock came from the door. It was Dorothy.

She quickly wiped her tears and sat up straight, "Yeah, come in."

Dorothy and Draco Malfoy came in, and closed the door silently behind her.

"Are you okay?" Dorothy asked softly, sitting down next to her, touching Audrey's hair, "I saw you argue with Adrian in the Great Hall."

"It's nothing." She choked back sobs, "Just a normal argument between couples."

"That wasn't what I heard." Draco said, sitting down next to Audrey as well.

"We--" Audrey burst out in tears, "I think we…I think we broke up."

"Oh, Audrey." Dorothy felt terrible for her best friend. She gave her a warm hug.

"I think I'll be fine." Audrey lied to Dorothy. "I just need to be left alone."

"Okay." Dorothy said, eyeing Draco, hinting him to leave as well.

Draco ignored her.

Dorothy glared at him as she left the room.

Audrey wiped her tears, but teardrops just kept running down her eyes. Draco patted her back.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Audrey asked.

"Are you sure you'll be 'fine'?" He retorted, "Because you don't look like you'll be fine by being alone."

"That doesn't mean I have to be accompanied either." She said, hinting him to take off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No." She snapped, even though she was in desperate need of someone to talk to.

"Fine." Draco said, he got up from her bed, ready to go out the door.

"Draco," Audrey whimpered, "Don't go, please."

He turned around and smirked, locking the door.

"It hurts, okay?" She sobbed, grasping the collar of her dress, "a lot."

He sat down quietly next to her, "Don't cry. It's heartbreaking to see you cry, Spinnet."

"And I thought you were a heartless guy, Malfoy." She wrinkled her nose and joked.

"Well, seriously." He said, "I don't want to see you like this, Audrey."

Audrey hugged him. "I'm so glad to have you as a friend, Draco."

He smirked, "Me too. And it'll be over soon. Once you get over him, you'll be better than ever."

Audrey smiled reluctantly, "I wish."

"I promise." He said, in an almost inaudible voice.

"Thank you." Audrey said, "This meant a lot to me."

He didn't answer. He just sat there, looking at her in the eyes.

He had no emotion shown on his face.

_Not even a smirk._

Audrey's lips trembled.

_Oh Merlin. She wanted to kiss him._

_She wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy,_

_Who was one of her best guy friends._

He reached out and touched the nape of her neck.

She leaned in and their lips crashed together.

Then, her logical mind told her to stop.

She pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry," She said, glancing away from him.

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"I shouldn't have--" She stammered, "I shouldn't, I…that was wrong…"

"What was wrong?" He snapped, "Nothing's wrong."

"I shouldn't have kissed you," She covered her palm over her lips, her voice trembling.

"You know you wanted to." Draco hissed, "and I'm sure I wanted to."

"But I--" Audrey protested, "But I just broke up with Adrian."

"Don't mention his name." Draco whispered, warningly, "He kissed Claire, did he not?"

"Draco Malfoy!" Audrey pushed him playfully. "You truly are wicked."

"I know." He smirked, kissing her again.

Draco was right,

Adrian was kissing Claire, so she could kiss another guy. Right?

_What was the big deal?_

Audrey's lips curled up into a mischievous smirk, as she threw her arms around Draco Malfoy's neck, kissing him deeply.

Draco pinned her down to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Draco," She broke away from their kiss, sitting up, "We can't."

"We can." He said, touching her face, "and we will." His fingertip traced her lips.

"Can I say no?" Audrey said, pulling his finger away. "I want my first time to be special. Not random and lousy."

"Lousy?" Draco laughed, "I'm not lousy at all."

Audrey's face was burning red, "I meant a lousy situation, not…not you."

He teased her as he kept laughing, "I know."

"So," Audrey said, placing her hands on her lap, "What are we?"

Draco smirked, "Friends, with benefits."

"What the hell, Malfoy!" Audrey half laughing, half furious at his words, threw a cushion at him, "That makes me sound like a slut!"

"Well," He said, "We'll just wait and see."

Audrey nodded, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for the millionth time."

"Goodnight." He said, leaving her room.

"Night." She replied, lying onto her bed.

Audrey curled up under her satin sheets and sighed.

Wow, what a night.

Catching her boyfriend kissing his so-called best friend,

Breaking up with him,

And hooking up with _her_ best friend.

_So dramatic, no?_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, I have a question!

How do you make line breaks? I tried Shift + Enter for thousands of times but it doesn't work!

Can anybody kindly teach me the way? (I apologize for being dumb!)

It makes my story even more terrible to read! Gah!

Haha. Anyways, I went through my story and thought, 'Cliché much?', but yeah, that's it for today!

**Please leave me reviews if you wish**. They seriously make me _happy._ Cheers!


	7. Truce

Author's Note:

Hi guys, I'm sorry I couldn't update faster. (Well, if anyone actually enjoys reading this) And once again, I'm sorry for the clichés and all, it's kind of following the Asian dramas I've been watching while I was younger, haha. But I'm not going to lead this story that way, I promise and I hope this gets better and better.

If you have any opinions, leave a review. They don't make me write faster, but they make me write happier. Reviews actually reduces my writer's block. Seriously.

* * *

The next morning, Audrey woke up at seven o'clock sharp, scanned around the room spotting all her roommates still asleep, she tiptoed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed. She decided to go breakfast early, avoiding the chance in bumping into Adrian and Claire.

'No, wait,' She thought, 'Why should I feel guilty? It was never my fault at all.' Audrey held her head up high and walked into the dining hall.

"Morning," A friendly voice greeted behind her.

She twirled around and spotted Oliver Wood. "Oh, good morning!"

"How are you?" He asked casually. "Anything new?"

"Nah," Audrey waved her hand, "Just broke up with my boyfriend last night."

"Oh!" Oliver said, "I'm sorry. You and Adrian?"

"Yeah." Audrey nodded, "It's no biggie. Just trying a damn hard job to overcome the heartache, y'know?"

He smiled understandingly, "I know." He gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Come, you want to sit with us at the Gryfinndor table?"

She smiled weakly, "I would love to, but Alicia--"

"So?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, "It could be a way for you two to make up once and for all."

_Aww, now isn't he thoughtful?_

"Yeah, true." Audrey grinned, bashfully. "Thanks."

The two of them sat down at the Gryfinndor table for breakfast they chatted and soon came Fred, George, Alicia, Katie and Angelina.

"Hey guys," Oliver greeted them, "Audrey here is gonna sit with us today."

"Morning, Audrey!" Fred and George greeted her enthusiastically.

Katie and Angelina looked at each other and sat down beside Alicia. It had been a long, long time Alicia ever talked to Audrey, or even look at her straight in the eye.

"So." Alicia broke the awkward silence, "How are you liking Hogwarts?"

"It's not bad," Audrey said, a little stunned, "I like it a lot."

"I see you've got a lot of new friends." Alicia pointed out.

"Yeah," Audrey nodded, "But too bad I broke up with Adrian."

"What?!" Alicia snapped. "When?"

Audrey smirked at her sister's reaction, "Oh, last night. I caught him kissing Claire from Ravenclaw."

"That prick," Alicia clenched her teeth, "Nobody cheats on my sister."

"It's okay." Audrey said, flicking an invisible thing off her sweater.

"No, it's not okay." Alicia snapped, spotting Adrian entering the dining hall, she stood up, ready to go after him.

"Alicia, don't!" Audrey tried to stop her but her sister was already gone.

Alicia stomped up to Adrian like a girl on the mission. She tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, Pucey."

"Yes?" He turned around, a little shocked that Alicia was actually talking to him.

"I heard that you cheated on my sister." She scowled.

"I--" He tried to explain.

"You seriously messed with the wrong person." Alicia sneered, "Audrey is a wonderful girl and she loves you, even though I disapproved, she would rather be with you. Where in the world could you find someone so good for you? Haven't you seen you made a total mistake?!"

"I love her," Adrian said, "I made a mistake, I was confused with my feelings towards Claire and--"

"If you want Audrey," Alicia cut him off, "Then there should be no 'other' feelings towards Claire. I seriously think you screwed up, big time, buddy." She gave him a huge pat on the shoulder which seemed more like a punch. Then she walked back to 

their table, leaving Adrian completely speechless.

"I told you not to go." Audrey pouted.

"I taught him a lesson, at least." Alicia said, biting into her French toast, furiously.

Audrey frowned, fiddling with a spoon, "Anyway, what are you guys doing for winter break?"

"Of course we're going to seek for adventure and fun." Fred and George said sarcastically, meaning that they would be staying home. _Grounded, probably._

"Awe." Audrey said, giggling softly.

"See," Oliver said cheerfully, "You look so much better when you smile."

Maybe it wasn't his intention to flirt but just to be sweet, but it seriously made Audrey blush. She smiled shyly, once again.

Katie Bell rolled her eyes, "Wood, you're making the girl blush."

Audrey's eyes widened, "Katie, I didn't--" She didn't notice that even her ears were burning red. Angelina laughed with Katie, leaving Oliver utterly uncomfortable in the situation.

"I'm sorry." Audrey mouthed to him. He held his hand up, knowingly. "It's okay."

"You guys, please. She's not that desperate." Alicia sighed, "She just broke up with her boyfriend for Merlin's sake!"

"Yeah," Audrey mimicked her sister's tone, "Jeez, you guys!"

They all cracked up in laughter.

Audrey looked at her sister. Alicia smiled at her. She smiled back.

Maybe Alicia had overcome the prejudice of her being in Slytherin.

_Well, peace for now._

* * *

"Um, I better get going." Audrey announced, glancing at her watch. Even though it was actually twenty minutes until class started. "So, bye, it was really great talking to you guys."

"Bye!"

She walked away from the Gryfinddor table, going out into the Great Hall.

"Audrey!"

She spun around, finding Miles, Terrence and Marcus running up to her.

"Yeah?"

"We heard about…it. Are you okay?" Miles asked, sounding sincere and concerned.

_Well, since they were Adrian's buddies, so..._

"Not really." She lowered her head, slightly frowning, "I'm still upset about it, but I guess it's okay…well, at least I hope so."

"Audrey…" They frowned, each giving her a hug, "Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"I--" Audrey's face lit up at the thought, when witnessing Adrian and Claire walking towards them. Audrey was disgruntled and absolutely disgusted at the scene of the two of them: Claire was comforting him, his face was depressed, but he still looked so fine.

Audrey swallowed hardly, a thought raced through her mind.

Maybe Adrian liked girls like Claire. Blonde, small, overly-sweet and dependent.

Maybe Claire to him, was a delicate girl to take care of and love.

_She was nothing like Claire._

Tears of envy suddenly watered her eyes, "Damn it." She instantly wiped them away with her sleeve casually, as if she was rubbing her eyes. Adrian gazed at her, penetratingly as if begging for forgiveness because she still cared about him. Cussing under her breath, she looked back into his eyes piercingly, with a sense of loathe yet a hint of love.

As Adrian and Claire got closer, Audrey's body stiffened. The two of them actually looked good together, since Claire was 5'4 and he was 6'2. She was a timid, lovable little woman. Audrey felt sick by even thinking about that.

"Spinnet." Claire eyed her up and down when they were in front of her.

"Hi," Audrey smiled, "Oh my, isn't it the boyfriend-stealing whore and the unfaithful 

cheating ex. What a GREAT surprise."

"Audrey--Look, I'm sorry, okay? I--"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" Audrey raised her voice, bringing out the drama queen in her. "If a 'sorry' can solve problems, oh then maybe if I go sleep with Miles and I say sorry, is that alright with you?"

"But that's not what I did, Claire and I, we just kissed, we…"

"We kissed and he said he loved me." Claire interrupted.

"Claire, I didn't say that." He said, turning to Audrey, "Aud, I didn't, I was drunk and--"

"Oh, please. Don't involve me in your 'couple argument'." Audrey air quoted, "It has nothing to do with me. Plus, you promised me you'd never touch alcohol."

"I talked him into taking a few sips of Fire Whiskey and he did." Claire added in triumph.

"Claire, please." Adrian ran his fingers through his hair, "Just stop. Just shut up for one second, for Merlin's sake!" He threw his hands out dramatically.

"Adrian!" Claire gasped, not believing he just yelled at her.

"I told you to leave me alone, you wouldn't listen;" Adrian started, "I said that I didn't like you the way you thought I did, okay? I don't want to hurt your feelings, but this is way off. You're acting like my girlfriend, when you're not at all."

"But--" Claire stammered, "I thought…I thought you really liked me."

"I really like you as a friend, Claire." Adrian slowly said, honestly. "But us, a couple? You better be kidding me. Sure, you're fun and attractive…but manipulating Audrey to break up with me? I never realized what an evil little witch you are."

"Adrian, I just…" Claire was out of words.

Audrey smirked at how pathetic Claire looked.

Her mouth was slightly open, tears were about to fall, her face was burnt red because of her own naïve misunderstanding. _Audrey felt anything but sorry for her._

"I'm sorry." Adrian continued, "We're just impossible."

Claire broke into tears, running off to the bathroom.

"Audrey, I'm really sorry." Adrian turned to face Audrey, she looked away from him. "Look." He grabbed her hand, "I screwed up, okay? I made a mistake and I apologize for it. I promise it will never happen again, I…I love you, Audrey. I never wanted to hurt your feelings…I was confused about my feelings with Clai--"

Audrey touched his lips with her fingertips, "It's okay. Let's don't talk about her."  
He looked at her lovingly, making her face redden. "Aud, I'm so sorry, I don't know how I can make this up to you." "You can do this." She leaned closer to him.

He looked at her and chuckled heartily, reaching for the nape of her neck, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested in his arms.

_How wonderful making up after an argument is._

People who were passing around looked at them in awe, adoring how loving the two of them were. It made Audrey full of joy, everything was back to normal.

_Or was it?_

"Where are you headed to?" Adrian asked her, playing with her silk raven black hair.

"Herbology." She told him, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "We've better get going. See you at lunch."

Adrian grinned, "Yeah, catch you later."

Audrey walked happily down the hall, with her ponytail swishing right to left.

_Adrian and her were happy, but apparently someone wasn't._


	8. Temptation

Author's Note:

Hi guys, school's started and I've been quite busy. I hope you all had a great start of a brand new school year :)

Here's a new chapter, it's quite short though. Hope you like it!

* * *

When she was about to enter the greenhouse, someone yanked her arm.

"Ow, what the--"

"A word, Spinnet?" Draco Malfoy sneered and pulled her to the nearest bathroom.

"This is a ladies room." She fold her arms across her chest, "What?"

"Have you forgotten what we did last night?"

Her face flushed red, but remained calm, "We made out, so?"

"So you're not supposed to make up with him!" Draco blurted out.

"Why are you acting like a jealous girl now? He's my boyfriend--" She asked, suddenly she clapped her hand across her mouth, "Oh Merlin. You—you can't be…"

His pale face had a hint of red in his cheeks, "No, I-- Bloody hell, Spinnet!"

Audrey' s lips trembled. The notorious love field player Draco Malfoy liked her.

She was rather flattered, but she just made up with Adrian…

"Draco…" She tried to dissolve the awkwardness, "I--"

"I fancy you a lot," Draco interrupted her, "I just wanted to tell you that."

He backed away, his face flushing of shyness, but she couldn't read what was going on in his mind. Audrey bit her lip, frowned, and then smiled.

"Oh Draco…" She said gently, "I like you, but you see, I just made up with Adrian, and I can't possibly just break up with him for you…I have to see how he acts towards me…"

He didn't answer her. _Obviously this wasn't the answer he wanted._

"Hey." Audrey said, touching his arm. "We're still friends, right?"

His face lit up immediately, "Friends, remember? Friends with benefits, Spinnet?"

"Sure. Whatever, Malfoy." She mumbled, feeling that she had overestimated Draco Malfoy. How can he possibly understand love? All he wanted was the 'physical things' in a relationship.

* * *

He pushed her against the wall suddenly, his fingertips traced down her cheek and then he kissed her on the lips. It wasn't like the kiss they had last night, which was smooth and gentle, this was demanding and rather forceful. Yet, deep down somewhere in Audrey's heart she somewhat enjoyed it.

She gently pushed him away, slipping out of his arms, forcing a smile, "That's enough, Draco."

He smirked, snaking his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "You know you want me. It's temptation you're fighting. And you know what?"

"What?" She snapped, uncomfortably.

"Temptation always wins." He gave her an evil, mischievous grin, "You can take my word on that, Spinnet."

She scowled, slapping his arm off her waist, stomping off to class; leaving Draco Malfoy standing in the girls bathroom, smirking as if his goal was halfway achieved.

What the hell was Draco Malfoy's problem? What did she even see in him the first time?

She shouldn't have believed him.

She should have known that he was an ignorant arse just as he looked.

For a moment during his hearty confession, Audrey actually thought that Draco Malfoy liked her from his heart.

Not by her looks, but for her, as an independent being. _Just like how Adrian loves her.  
_

Rushing to class late, "Sorry I'm late." Audrey told Professor Sprout, "I was in the restroom." Professor Sprout nodded understandingly, assigning her a seat next to Blaise Zabini.

"Where were you?" He asked, curiously.

"Uhh." Audrey groaned, covering her palms over her face, "Don't even ask."

Draco Malfoy arrived in the classroom a few moments after Audrey. People started to 

whisper about what he and Audrey could have done for being late.

He spotted Audrey's annoyed and embarrassed face and smirked, "I apologize for being late, Professor Sprout, I was having a private 'word' with Spinnet."

_More chatter._

Blaise raised his eyebrows at Audrey sarcastically.

Her face was burning red. She rolled her eyes and gave him a fun push.

"Fine, now Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat." Professor Sprout said, ignoring him and continuing to give her lecture.

Draco Malfoy sat down behind Audrey, next to Furonda, a girl in Hufflepuff.

Audrey turned around and gave him a death glare, then turned back to the front of the classroom, which Professor Sprout was showing how to make the experiment with Dashweed and Aparagus.

When Professor Sprout assigned them to try it with their partner, which was the person sitting next to themselves, Draco gritted his teeth as he looked at Audrey and Blaise flirt with each other.

Well, technically not flirting, but whatever Blaise was saying or doing made Audrey laugh.

_This did not please Draco Malfoy in any way._

His hand gripped on the equipment, walking over to them. "Blaise, can I borrow Spinnet for a while? Furonda and I have some questions."

The naïve, clueless Furonda overheard him and said, "No, we don't have any questions, Draco, we're perfectly fine!"

Draco Malfoy gave her a death glare as he looked at Audrey. 'Come,' his eyes were demanding. Audrey sighed, "Okay," she followed him to their table, "What kind of problems do you guys have?"

Draco Malfoys left hand was on Audrey's waist while his right hand pointed at the Aparagus and Dashweed and asked innocently, "I don't quite get it, which one should I cut first?"

"As if you don't know, Malfoy." Audrey snapped, slapping his hand off her waist with annoyance, "You cut the Aparagus first. Then the Dashweed."

"Oh, I get it." Draco smirked, "Thank you, Spinnet."

Furonda and Audrey both rolled their eyes. Audrey gave Furonda an apologized look, "Guys." She muttered, walking back to Blaise.

"Still not going to tell me what is going between you two?" Blaise teased. Audrey pouted, sitting down on the chair like a spoiled child, folding her arms in front of her chest, "No, Blaise. The less you know, the better."

She shuddered at the thought of what Draco Malfoy told her in the bathroom, 'Temptation always wins. You can take my word on that, Spinnet ' and that kiss. Merlin! Audrey shook her head, trying to shake off the thoughts of Malfoy.

Later on in the class, Draco did not annoy Audrey one bit.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews would be wonderful!

* * *


	9. Bittersweet

Author's Notes:

Hi guys, I haven't posted in a while. I know that I'm a very amateur fanfiction writer so I shouldn't be counting on any reviews, but they really make me feel encouraged and pumped up. I've got a lot more coming, I just really wish to know whether you guys like it or not.

* * *

"Audrey!" Clarissa called, "Oh Audrey! Urgency!"

Audrey came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her wet hair, "What?"

"Your sister is looking for you, she's in the common room."

"In our common room?" Audrey asked, stupidly. Clarissa nodded, as Audrey ran down the stairs, despite the fact that she was only wrapped around by her towel.

She spotted Alicia holding her chin up high in her red robes from Quidditch, in the Slytherin common room, ignoring the other Slytherins' glares.

When some of the Slytherin boys saw Audrey in her towel, they all gulped in silence.

Audrey's delicate skin was ivory and creamy, what else could any guy ask for? She was definitely eye candy.

"Alicia!" Audrey hissed, grabbing her sister's arm and jerking her to a corner. "What are you doing here?"

Her older sister was smiling, "So, you didn't tell me the good news. You guys made up!" Audrey rolled her eyes, "Oh, that. Well, I thought you hated Slytherin, why'd you have to come all the way over here?"

Alicia let out a heartily chuckle, "Yeah, you're right. And those guys in your house are totally checking you out." Audrey suddenly noticed that she only had a towel around herself. She gasped in embarrassment, "Anything else you need to uh, say?"

"Oh, yeah. Mom's asking whether you're going home for Winter Break or not."

"Hm, I dunno. Are you?"

"No. I'm going to stay at Katie's. Mom said it was okay. Do you wanna come as well?"

"Uh, I might go visit, but I don't feel like going home, actually."

"Okay. I better get going because Millicent looks like she wants to rip me apart and those guys are eyeing you up like a piece of fresh meat." Alicia said, kissing her sister on the cheek, "You have to tell me where you're staying for Winter break tomorrow. Mom has to know."

"Okay." Audrey said, as she shooed her sister out of their common room and tried to cover her skin with her arms. She spun around and found the guys in the common room still checking her out. "What?" She snapped, "There's nothing to look at." The guys all turned away guiltily.

"Of course there isn't 'anything' to look at." A cold voice mocked, sarcastically.

Audrey's lips trembled when her eyes met Draco Malfoy's green, mysterious eyes.

_Was he trying to hint that she had well, a rather flat chest?!_

_Oh no, he didn't. He just crossed the line. He just burst her security bubble._

Audrey frowned in annoyance and snarled, "I thought you were so much better than that, Malfoy. Insulting girls? What a gentleman." Tears increased in her misty, violet eyes. She bit her lip, clenched her fist and stormed off to her dorm room. She could feel Draco Malfoy's eyes burning holes on her back. And she did not give a damn.

He wondered if she was actually going to cry or not, it was just a lame joke, _it was nothing, right? _He then noticed Blaise sitting on the leather couch, enjoying the whole drama, smirking. "What the hell, Zabini."

Blaise couldn't hide a smile, "You hurt her, alright. No girl deserves to be talked to like that. Especially not Audrey Spinnet, she's gorgeous, can't you see that?"

Draco frowned when he heard Blaise claiming Audrey as being 'gorgeous'.

_What, did Zabini that bastard like her too? Oops._

"Stop laughing, Zabini." Draco snapped, hustling off to his room.

Blaise smirked, oh, what fun it is to watch Draco Malfoy fall in love when he doesn't really realize it. But it sure is going to break his heart to see a beauty in breakdown.

* * *

Audrey pushed the door open, ignoring Clarissa and Dorothy's questions and went straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

_As if Alohamora couldn't open it._

She turned on the tab of the sink, and bawled. She sat on the floor, her eyes staring at the toilet horrifyingly.

She had an urge of throwing up, but-- she hadn't thrown up for a month now.

It was a good sign and recovering from her eating disorder.

But her stomach was sick, it was tying knots and gurgling…

Audrey wiped away her tears, trying to take deep breathes to calm herself down.

Her stomach was getting worse.

'There's nothing to look at anyway.' 'Temptation always wins.'

The thought of Draco Malfoy, her own body image was making her even sicker.

The sickness was piling up and she couldn't take it anymore--

She gasped, grabbing the edge of the toilet, and puked.

Audrey quickly flushed the toilet, wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth. She stared at her own reflection: she felt a teeny bit more beautiful now.

Washing her face, she washed away her tears and all the guiltiness of hers. She felt so much better. _So much better._

She smiled at her reflection, as she changed into her chocolate brown silk camisole and green checkered girl-brief pajamas. 'Skinny is beautiful.' She told herself for the third thousand two hundred and sixth time, before she turned the knob of the bathroom door.

_Well, the dirty little secret of the oh-so perfect Audrey Spinnet is finally out._

* * *

"Aud, are you okay?" Clarissa asked, worriedly. Dorothy looked at her full of concern. Audrey gave them a bright than ever smile and said, "Yup, of course. Over it."

_Oh, is she, really?_

Audrey plopped down on the duvet of her own bed, leaning over to her cabinet to get out a bag of marshmallows. "You guys want?"

"Nah, diet." Dorothy laughed, patting her own stomach.

"Sure!" Clarissa chirped, grabbing two huge chunks of marshmallows and popped them in her mouth. "Yum!"

Audrey giggled at her carefree friend. Clarissa was hell of a funny person.

She herself popped one in her mouth and felt the sugar rush through her mouth.

It tasted like heaven. _What a wonder it is to eat; especially sweets. Yum._

Soon, the bag of marshmallows was gone. And Clarissa certainly didn't eat anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for today. Still have to say, reviews really help a lot! Thanks :)


	10. Confrontation

Author's Notes:

New chapter's up!

I am feeling ashamed of posting this because this story has **1,117 hits** and unfortunately only **10 reviews**.

I mean, seriously, I didn't know the Mary-Sueness of my story would scare away readers!

* * *

The next morning, Audrey crawled out of bed reluctantly, yawning. She dragged herself to the dining hall and smelled the delicious odors of omelets, bacon, French toast and pancakes, but she wasn't hungry at all.

_Guess why?_

She sat down next to Adrian, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Morning,"

"I got you pancakes and maple syrup, your favorite." Adrian handed her a plate.

"Thanks." Audrey muttered, staring at the plate in front of her. She played with the pancakes with her fork and knife but did not eat one bit.

"Not eating anything?" Adrian asked her, concerned. She seemed to gain a few pounds back during this month, so maybe she was probably on a diet again.

Audrey shook her head, "I don't really feel like eating."

"But you shouldn't starve yourself. Breakfast is the most important meal." Said Adrian, "You'd pass out, like last time."

Audrey giggled of thinking of the summer: She was at the fair with Adrian during the noon and while they were playing archery at a booth; she was dehydrated and eventually passed out beneath the bright sun; due to the fact that she hadn't eat breakfast for a week.

"Fine." She whined, as Adrian cut a piece of pancake and fed it to her.

Draco Malfoy clenched his fists under the table when he saw how great Adrian and Audrey were getting along again. Their relationship seemed stronger than ever.

* * *

"I was wondering, Adrian…" Audrey started, "What are you doing for Winter Break?" She blinked innocently, taking a sip of 0 percent fat milk and pursing her lips, waiting for his answer.

He gave her a smile any girl couldn't resist, "What, you want to spend yours with me?"

Audrey lowered her eyelashes and pouted, "Is that a problem? I don't want to go home yet. I was wondering where I could go and I didn't want to hang out with Alicia the whole time, 'cause she's staying with Katie and Angelina."

He hesitated for a second and then grinned warmly, "Of course, my parents would love to have you over. They have been dying to meet you!"

"Great!" Audrey smiled shyly, she had seen photos of him and his parents; they seemed fairly decent and down-to-earth. She could already imagine him introducing her to them at the fireplace in their living room--

"Audrey," A voice cut in and interrupted her imagination.

"What?!" She snapped, whipping around. Blaise. At least he wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"Oh," Audrey softened her tone, "It's you. What's up?"

Blaise nodded at Adrian and turned back to face her, "We've got the presentation to do in Potions, haven't you forgotten? We should go early to set up the lab and stuff."

Audrey smacked her forehead, "Oh, shoot! I totally forgot. Are we first up?"

Blaise nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, I asked Professor Snape to give us permission to go first, remember?" Sure, it was typical of Blaise. He always had to get straight As.

"Yeah, of course." She lied, hating the fact that she had to be stuck on a group presentation with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, I shouldn't bug you then," Adrian said, pulling her waist in for a quick kiss on the nose, "Have a great day. Remember to eat lunch or else you'll get punished." He joked, but everyone could tell the concern in his voice.

"Okay." She nodded, giving Adrian a quick hug and pulled Blaise out of the dining hall.

* * *

"Blaise." Audrey panted, after pulling him and running to a bathroom. "We need to talk. Promise you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

"I promise." He smirked, holding his palm up, "This is confidential, I know."

"I'm telling you this," She started, thinking for a moment, "because you're my best friend. And not only you're one of my best friends, but also the most reliable one."

"Uh huh." He folded his arms across his chest, "Go on, spill the secret, Spinnet."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "As you can see, that Draco Malfoy is, well, sort of harassing me. He--" She glared at Blaise's handsome face, there was a smirk playing between his lips, "He kept telling me things like temptation and all that and then he kissed me. And it was rather, well, forced."

Blaise didn't look convinced, nor interested.

"Gosh, Blaise," Audrey groaned, "Seriously, why are you--"

"I thought you were going to tell me something else." He said casually, checking his fingernails.

_As if this wasn't hot gossip!_

Audrey bit her lip, "What do you mean by something else?"

Blaise smirked even harder, "Are you girls all this hard to say a secret of their own?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Audrey lied, knowing exactly what he was referring to: her eating disorder.

Blaise's eyebrows narrowed, his face leaning closer to hers, it was about an inch away, "You can just say it already, Spinnet. It's not that hard."

Audrey spotted some people passing in the hallways glancing at the two of them.

She yanked his arm and pulled him to a corner that no one could see and hissed, "I have nothing to say, Blaise. Why are you acting just like that bastard Malfoy, always questioning me with these stupid--"

"Is it that hard to confess to me that you have an eating disorder?" His voice was inaudible. Audrey froze, stunned and horrified at the fact that he found out about her secret. "W-who told you that?" Her voice started to shake, "If it was Claire Pretown or anyone, it's not true." She swallowed, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You are a lousy liar, Audrey." Blaise chuckled, "My sister used to suffer from anorexia and your behavior is not that different to hers."

"I'm not anorexic!" Audrey snapped, keeping her voice low as possible, "I'm not!"

"Audrey, it's okay to tell, you know, we can all help you--" Blaise tried to comfort her.

"Shut up, Blaise." She whispered. Her body was shaking, her eyes were watering, "I'm not anorexic. I have--I just have some issues with my body…" She broke into silent sobs, "I can't…you can't...tell anybody. They'll hate me."

Blaise took her into his arms, smoothing her hair with his fingers, "Shh. Don't worry, I won't. We'll go through this together, okay?" She nodded, sobbing into his shoulder, her hands wrapped around his neck. She felt relief, of finally sharing her secret with someone.

* * *

"Oh, my lord." A sharp, girly voice gasped. "Audrey Spinnet, how could you?!"

Audrey broke apart from Blaise and looked at who it was.

Audrey froze. It was Clarissa. _Shoot._ "Clarissa--"

"Audrey, you already have Adrian. Why do you have to get your dirty hands on every guy I like?" She was hysterical. "You are not so different from Claire Pretown. Just as sly and also a backstabbing slut like her. And I have to hear you complain about her. Some friend you are."

Audrey wiped her tears, "This is not what you think it is. I didn't feel well and Blaise was comforting me, that's all."

"Well, you seem pretty well in his arms to me." Clarissa folded her arms across her chest, she shot a death glare at Audrey and then looked at Blaise, batting her eyelashes, "Zabini, were you two making out, or did she really have a problem?"

Blaise grimaced at Clarissa's face and looked away to answer, "Yeah, she told me some bad news and I was giving her a hug. That's all."

Clarissa arched an eyebrow, "Some bad news? Oh like what, her newest pair of stockings has a hole in it? Or is she too fat to fit in her old favorite pair of jeans?"

Audrey gasped at Clarissa's guesses and clenched her fists. She remained silent.

"Oh seriously?" Clarissa snorted, "Just because you can't fit into your old jeans doesn't mean you can't be a slut. I told you already, I like Blaise, so why are you stealing him away from me?"

"I'm sorry, Clarissa." Audrey's tone was flat and hurt. "You can have Blaise all to yourself. We weren't doing anything at all, for your information."

"Audrey, you don't have to apologize, this has nothing to do with you." Blaise said softly.

"But--" Clarissa tried to complain.

"Shut it." Blaise demanded. And Clarissa did.

Blaise looked at Audrey, giving her arm a pat but she winced, pulling her arm uncomfortably away immediately at his touch on her skin. "You shouldn't be that close to me anymore, Blaise." Audrey said quietly, she gave Clarissa a glance. "Or Mrs. Zabini here will kill me because of jealousy." Then she stormed out of the bathroom.

* * *

Blaise started, "How could you treat your friend like that? She's having a hard time."

Clarissa stood there in the bathroom, next to Blaise, utterly confused, shy and embarrassed at the situation. "Um, I'm really sorry. I had no idea. But, the main point is, I really like you, Blaise. I've--"

Blaise groaned, "Please. This is not the right time nor place to say what you're going to say. I'm sorry, I refuse any offers or admiration from you." Clarissa opened her mouth but Blaise cut her off, "And no, I'm not going to tell you why she was crying."

"Blaise, please?" Clarissa pleaded.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's confidential." Then he continued after seeing the disappointed face of hers, "If you want to make it up to Audrey, you should go and talk to her. If you do, I just might like you a little back."

Clarissa's eyes lightened at the thought. "Really? You probably will like me a little?"

Blaise bit his lip, sacrificing himself for supporting Audrey, "Uhh, yeah. I'll try."

"Great!" Clarissa clapped her hands idiotically and gave Blaise a bear hug as she skipped out the bathroom. Blaise quickly left as well.

Nobody heard a toilet flush, leaving a smirking Claire Pretown finally 'alone' in the bathroom.

**A/N:** That's it for now.

I find this very difficult to read because I still haven't figured out how to do freaking line breaks! It's killing me, so annoying!

Well, anywho, either you like it or hate it, I hope you can leave a review. It would be very much appreciated.


	11. Presentation

Audrey entered the dungeon where the Potions class was. Ignoring the fact that Draco Malfoy was already occupying the seat next to hers, she dropped her bag off on her chair and plopped down. She greeted him in an actually normal tone, "Good morning, Malfoy."

He was first shocked at her friendliness towards him, butthen smirked, "I told you already, temptation always wins. So I see you decided to be with me, Spinnet."

Audrey rolled her eyes and turned to face him, her face dangerously close to his, "Yes, I decided to be with you, Malfoy." He adjusted himself, sitting up straight in his chair and cleared his throat, "Well, that's what I have been expecting…"

Audrey snorted, "Please, Draco. It's Blaise's fault that I have to be with you. _In a group presentation_."

Draco Malfoy's pale face flushed red of embarrassment, "Well, it should be a privilege of yours to be in my group." Audrey flipped her hair laughed, "That was the most lame rebuttal I have ever heard." She wrinkled her nose and took out her notes for class.

Draco Malfoy didn't take his eyes off her face. He was confused. Was she playing with him? Then he noticed her slightly swollen eyes. He grabbed her thin wrist and demanded, "What's wrong?"

She then pursed her lips, and turned around to face him, "I'm perfectly fine, Draco."

He was very unhappy with her answer. It was clear that she was no where near 'fine'.

He insisted her to tell him and tugged on her, "What's wrong, Spinnet?"

She sighed, pulling his aggressive hand off her delicate wrist, lying, "I'm nervous for the presentation." His body tingled when he felt her skin touched his.

It was so soft, so delicate--it made him want her even more. _Damn._

"Liar." He said, leaning closer to her, whispering in her ear, "The Audrey Spinnet I know wouldn't cry over a stupid group presentation."

She bit her lip and replied bitterly, "Well obviously you don't know me that well."

"Oh really?" Draco Malfoy sneered. "I think I know you well enough to see that something is wrong with you." His hand was wandering around her back, his hot breath tickling the soft skin of her neck. She shivered, slightly.

Her angry demand came out like a squeak. "Please behave yourself."

He grabbed her neck and pressed his lips coldly against hers. He smirked as she struggled to break free from the kiss, but her protests were sealed completely by his lips. Tears trickled down her violet eyes. _This was making her sick._

* * *

Blaise strolled in the classroom casually and sat down on the seat next to Audrey. "Draco, I think you should let go of her." His voice was friendly and sounded like he thought it was nothing. This made Audrey even more furious. She pushed her hands hard against Draco Malfoy's strong chest and finally he tore himself apart from the kiss. He seemed like he enjoyed the whole process. Apparently, if she was into the kiss, it would have been even better. _Yeah, in his dreams, perhaps!_

Audrey wiped her lips with the back of her hand and scowled, "Blaise, I want to switch spots with you." "Sure." He answered, getting out of his seat and sat next to Draco Malfoy and said smoothly, "Bad move, Malfoy. Very not gentleman like." Draco rolled his eyes, "And how are you gentleman like, Zabini?"

"He's so much better than you, you--god damn prick!" Audrey snapped to Draco while Blaise sat in between them. Draco Malfoy smirked, "Oh? Have you two hooked up?"

"No," Audrey was mad as fury. Blaise smiled politely, "I wish I could, but she has a boyfriend." Seeing Audrey's madly red face, Draco Malfoy could feel his temper raising. He licked his lips and tried to retort, but nothing came out. He sank back into his seat.

Classmates began to come into the classroom, chatting; no one could sense the bizarre tension between Audrey Spinnet, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

When Professor Snape announced that they would be the first to present, Blaise grinned like nothing happened, "Let's go!" Audrey rolled her eyes, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

As usual, their group got the highest mark. After Snape dismissed the class, Audrey grabbed her tote bag and stormed out.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco and Blaise overheard girls from Gryfinddor and Hufflepuff gossip.

"I heard she broke up with her boyfriend, again."

"I think someone found out that she was a lesbian."

"Oh my god, you guys, I think she's just PMSing."

"Mind your own business." Draco and Blaise blurted at once, they shot each other a glare, but couldn't hide a smile. "Truce?" Blaise held out his hand, "Truce." Draco shook on it firmly. And the boys' competition was over. _For now._

Audrey spotted Alicia and stopped her, "Hey, I'm going to first stay at Adrians', probably for a week, then I'll go to Katie's to join you guys. Is that all right with you?" Alicia nodded, "Sure. I'll send a letter to mom then."

Audrey wished Winter Break could come as soon as possible, and it did.

Draco Malfoy no longer bothered her, in fact, he completely ignored her.

Clarissa apologized sincerely to her, and Blaise was always there to support her.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes, I know. Short, crappy chapter.

I promise the fun is coming soon. Longer chapters in the future.


	12. Meet The Puceys' Part I

Author's Notes:

Hey guys, a new chapter! I'm posting another one soon; this one's a little long so I broke it off into a few separate parts.

I'd like to thank **THEKOOKS** for reviewing, it really made my day so much better!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Adrian, should I wear this outfit with leggings, or stockings?" She held up a gray sweater dress and asked. He was sitting on her bed, looking at her amusedly. "Aud, why are you so obsessed with matching this and that? You're just staying at my house."

"Exactly, that's why I have to make a good impression for your parents!"

"They love you already, you know that."

"But they haven't really 'met' me yet. I need to be perfect." Audrey pouted stubbornly.

"You are perfect enough." Adrian insisted. "And I would choose the leggings because the stockings make you look too skinny."

Audrey's face lightened, "I'll wear them with the stockings."

Adrian shook his head and laughed, "I just don't get you girls." Audrey stuck her tongue out and placed the gray cashmere sweater dress and the pair of purple stockings neatly over her chair. "When's the train coming?"

"In about two hours." Adrian yawned, lying down on her bed.

It smelled good. It smelled like her.

Audrey sat down on her bed and played with his hair. "You promise they would like me?"

"I promise." He said, "Who wouldn't like you?"

She frowned, "I don't know. I sometimes feel like, I'm just not perfect enough."

Adrian sat up and cupped her face, "Audrey, to me, you're perfect. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" She blinked at him, unconvinced and he laughed, "I love you, Audrey. Relax." He leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes and tried.

She kissed him back, her fingers running through his hair. Adrian's kisses were always soothing and addicting. It was pure of sweetness and love, not like Draco Malfoy's whose was always possessive and forcing. Audrey could feel herself melt into Adrian's chest.

Then she pulled away from the kiss. "I love you so much, Adrian." She whispered.

He took her into his arms and cuddled her. She rested silently against his chest, in his strong arms…

she felt so secure, so safe--- she was loved.

And she loved him, so much.

* * *

After changing into the outfit she picked out, in her hands were her luggage, the two of them waited for the train. It took about two or three hours to get to Adrian's hometown.

The weather was sort of foggy, the sky was gray and the air smelled like rain.

Getting off the train, Audrey shuddered. Sure, the Hogwarts campus was covered with snow, but here, it was cold. It was a bone piercing, chilling kind of cold.

Her teeth were shuttering uncontrollably. She hugged herself.

Adrian noticed his fragile, skinny girlfriend shuddering crazily. "Cold?" He asked her.

"I'm fi---fine." She managed to say through her chattering teeth.

He chuckled at her stubbornness and took off his suede blazer, and put it around her.

"No." She insisted, "You'll be c--cold."

He laughed, "Please, Audrey. You're practically freezing. I grew up here. It's not like I'm not used to the weather. I don't feel cold at all."

"You sure?" She asked quietly. He nodded, giving her a pat on the head. He called for a carriage and helped her into the seat. "Thanks," She smiled sweetly, still fighting the cold. Adrian then helped the stableman carry the luggage then gave him the address and hopped on next to Audrey. She sat there, her hands rubbing each other like crazy. "I'm cold _and_ nervous." She confessed.

He put his hand over hers and gripped it securely, "I'll be here. Just be yourself."

Audrey nodded and rested her head gently upon Adrian's broad shoulder.

They arrived at the Pucey's mansion, it was not as big as Audrey's house, but it was still big and beautiful. The front yard lawn was neatly mowed, and flowers were grown perfectly along the pebble road towards the steps of the front door.

Audrey swallowed hard, her stomach was upside down. Butterflies were flying.

Merlin. This was more nerve-wracking than an exam.

"You okay?" Adrian asked her, he could sense her intense nervousness. She nodded.

They walked down the pebble lane. Audrey felt that every step of hers weighed thousand pounds. Then Adrian knocked on the big, oak wood door.

* * *

The door swung open and it was Mrs. Pucey. She had a wide grin on her face.

"Adrian!" She grabbed him into a hug and kissed him on both cheeks, "Oh, honey, your father and I missed you so much!" He smiled, "I missed you too, mum."  
Audrey giggled nervously. Mrs. Pucey then let go of Adrian and examined Audrey from up to down, then cracked an even wider smile, "And you must be Audrey! Andrew and I looked so forward to seeing you! You're here finally!" She gave Audrey a tight hug and took her hand, "Come, it must been a long ride." Mrs. Pucey brought her into the living room and guided her to a sofa. "I'll go fetch you folks some tea."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pucey." Audrey said politely.

"Nonsense, call me Patricia." Mrs. Pucey smiled.

Well, this wasn't as hard as she thought it was.  
Staring at the burning flames from the fireplace, Audrey felt suddenly so warm.

"Here," Patricia handed her a cup of rose tea.

"Thank you," Audrey said, "You have a beautiful house, Mrs. Pucey---I mean, Patricia."

"Well thank you, Audrey." Patricia said, "You are more beautiful than Adrian described you. You are a lovely young lady. Thank you for taking care of Adrian."

Audrey blushed, taking a sip of the tea. "No, Adrian's been the one taking care of me."

Adrian came in the living room and announced, "I've got your stuff put next to the bed in the room you're staying in." Then he took a seat casually next to her, his arm around her shoulder.

"We've been talking about how lucky you are to have Audrey." His mother beamed, sipping from her teacup.

Audrey smiled sheepishly, her face was madly red. "And how lucky I have Adrian."

Adrian smirked. She was so cute when she was shy. He then changed the subject, "Where's dad, by the way?"

"He's gone on a business trip, won't be back until tomorrow. Are any of you hungry?" "I'm starving." Adrian said, reaching his hand for a chocolate from a plate placed on the coffee table. Patricia looked at Audrey, "Honey?"

Audrey shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry yet." Adrian ate a handful of chocolate and said, "You haven't ate breakfast or lunch except the chocolate frog on the train." Audrey still shook her head, insisting, "I'm not hungry." Adrian frowned.

Patricia looked at Audrey and said concernedly, "Audrey darling, you seem a bit frail, and you're a little too skinny. Are you sure you don't need anything to eat?"

"No, thank you." Audrey insisted politely.

A knock on the door cut the half a minute of awkward silence.

* * *

**A/N:**

The rest is coming very soon! Review if you wish :)

Anyone know how to do the line-break thing? This is so annoying and hard to read!


	13. Meet The Puceys' Part II

Author's Notes:

Wow, a wonderful huge, fat thank you to **Ami-Weasley** for reviewing! Thanks!

Here is part II of Meet the Puceys. The whole thing is sort of long so I broke it into shorter chapters. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"I'll go get the door." Patricia said, putting down her cup of tea on the table.

Adrian looked at Audrey. She couldn't read his mind. Was he angry? Was he worried?

"Hey Adrian, mate!" A male voice boomed into the living room. "Look who I spotted on the way home!" Audrey and Adrian both turned around. It was Alan, Adrian's nineteen year old brother. _Next to him was standing a proud looking Claire Pretown._

Adrian could feel Audrey's body stiffen in his arm.

He asked coldly, "What is she doing here?"

"I was on my way to the post office and I met Alan. He insisted me to come over."

Claire explained, giving Audrey a full-on competing glare. Audrey twitched uncomfortably, pursing her lips. Alan then suddenly noticed Audrey's existence. She looked like a fragile, live porcelain doll, perching perfectly against his younger brother.

"Who's this?" He asked Adrian, after telling Claire to sit down the rocking chair across from the sofa Audrey and Adrian were sitting. He didn't realize the tension between the three of them.

"This is Audrey Spinnet. My girlfriend. Audrey, Alan. Alan, Audrey."

Audrey gave him a polite hand shake and sat there stupidly.

Patricia came back in with another cup of tea and handed it to Claire. "Claire honey, you must have met Audrey in school before, right?"

"Why, yes," Claire sipped on her tea and looked at Adrian in the eyes, "In fact---"

"Claire, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Adrian snapped suddenly, startling everyone in the room, "How dare you even step into my house, when you have done such bullshit to me and Audrey? What are you, shameless?"

"Adrian!" Patricia gasped, "I do not tolerant that kind of language in my house!"

"Then get her out of the house." Adrian mumbled, putting his hand on Audrey's knee protectively.

"What have I done, Adrian? To make you hate me so much?" Claire asked, dramatically.

Audrey could sense that Adrian was about to lose it. His muscles were tense and his fists were clenched. She squeezed his hand, wanting to comfort him. But Adrian fired back at her before Audrey could stop him. "Claire, why don't you get it? I will never like you, you are a shady, nasty bi---"

"I really think you should leave, Pretown." Audrey cut in before Adrian could say any more hurtful things. Sure, she hated Claire more than Adrian did, but as a girl, she could tell that Claire was here, and was up to something. _Something…nasty._

"I'll leave whenever I feel like it." Claire held her head up high, "Plus, I'm an old friends of the Puceys, who do you think you are, you foolish, anorexic slut?"

Audrey's eyes widened with fear at her words.

"What, you think your secret is so well kept?" Claire snorted, "I heard you and Zabini, in the bathroom." Audrey stared at her unbelievably, how could someone be so bitchy?

"Why can't you just get over the fact that Adrian and I are together?" Audrey retorted.

"Ah, don't change the subject." Claire clucked her tongue, "Is this why you try so hard to act strong? To hide your insecurity?"

Adrian looked at Claire, then back at Audrey.

Claire's face was proud and clearly wasn't lying at all.

Audrey was trembling slightly.

"Audrey, what is she talking about?" Adrian asked.

Audrey cursed under her breathe and then said, "Claire, you seriously are the most manipulative person I have ever seen." She was trembling with anger, and Adrian couldn't watch anymore. "Claire, get out."

"Fine." Claire said and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Well, her job was accomplished. Destroying Audrey's first impression to Puceys.

_Too bad Mr. Pucey wasn't here to watch the show._

* * *

"Wow. What just happened?" Alan exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry." Audrey blurted.

"For what? You didn't do anything." Adrian snapped, half-furious. He didn't seem to believe his own words, he knew Audrey had done something horrible. For example, hooking up with Blaise in the bathroom? _Claire didn't make it clear enough for him._

"I have to tell you something later, privately." Audrey whispered to him, frightened.

She had never seen Adrian so angry before.

_So if she ever told him about Draco Malfoy and all those drama, he might just lose it._

* * *

Patricia sighed, teenagers. "Come now, I've got dinner all set up."

They went into the dining room and the smell of potatoes made Audrey relax.

_Sometimes, it was good to have food around._

Audrey reached for Adrian's arm but he lightly pulled himself away from her as they sat down at the dinner table. She frowned, confusingly. She felt like crying.

"Here you go, dear." Patricia handed her a plate with potatoes, vegetables and beef.

"Thank you." Audrey said politely, taking the plate. She could feel them all staring at her, seeing whether she was going to eat it or not. She bit her lip, hesitated, then put a piece of potato into her mouth and chewed as long as she could then swallowed it. Then the next was a piece of beef. The others began to eat as well.

* * *

Later on, Adrian showed Audrey her room coldly. It was a guestroom, which was next to his own bedroom. She tried to speak to him, but he didn't answer. He ignored her.

Audrey sighed, thanking him one last time as he left her by herself in the room.

She closed the door, organized her stuff and went to take a shower.

In the shower, she had the thoughts of throwing up, but she forced herself not to.

She changed into her pajamas; a pearl pink silk camisole and her favorite pair of girly briefs. She then wrapped her white silk sleeping robe around herself.

It was a bit chilly.

Audrey felt like she had to give Adrian a clear explanation. She had to.

* * *

**A/N: **

There, that's it for now! Short, I know, but I will be updating soon.

Reviews will be awesome!


	14. Meet The Puceys' Part III: Confessions

Author's Notes:

Hey, a new chapter again! And thanks again to **Ami-Weasley** for your non-stopping support! Enjoy!

* * *

Pacing around her room for fifteen minutes, she decided to go and talk to Adrian.

Tip-toeing out of her room, she knocked carefully on Adrian's bedroom door.

"Come in." He called from his room.

When he saw it was her, Audrey could tell that he wanted to tell her to get out, but she knew that the fragile, hurt look on her face wouldn't allow him to. She couldn't help to be impressed by his perfect abs and chest from his black bathing robe.

"Adrian," Audrey said, smoothly. He looked at her. He looked hurt, which made Audrey hate herself even more. "I have some things to tell you. I should have told you this a long time ago, and I'm sorry that I didn't."

He raised his eyebrows, allowing her to continue. His cold reaction made her want to cry.

She bit her lip and trembled. "What Claire said was…true." She started, "I am suffering from an eating disorder and I have been like this for two years."

He was obviously shocked by the truth, she could tell by how his face softened.

"I don't want to be like this, but I am. I can't help it. I want to be pretty, I want to be skinny. I want to be beautiful. Even Alicia doesn't know…I didn't tell anyone, because I am so ashamed of myself. I can't---I don't think anyone would understand. Then one day Blaise confronted me of having Anorexia and I lost it. I was sobbing and he comforted me. He told me that his sister had also suffered from Anorexia so he could tell by my behaviors that I was suffering from it as well. I know I need help, but I want to be skinny. And bingeing and starving myself was the easiest way."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Adrian's tone was gentle now.

Audrey burst into tears, "Because I was afraid if I told you, you wouldn't like me anymore. I love you and I don't want you to look at me differently because of my disorder. I--I am so ashamed and embarrassed of myself, I thought if I acted all outgoing and flirty, you wouldn't notice…And you didn't, that's why it got worse. I was so obsessed and I couldn't stop. I sometimes binge, then I throw it all up. Then I starve myself--- like last time I passed out at the fair…I'm disgusting, Adrian. I'm sick. I need help."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"You should have told me, we could have solved it together."

Audrey looked up eagerly at him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to lose you."

He placed a gentle kiss on her nose, "Don't be silly, I love you the way you are. Not just because of your looks. To me, you are perfect in everyway, even if you have flaws." Tears trickled down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Oh, Adrian."

He held her and kissed away her tears, "Don't cry. I love you."

She burst into laughter, but kept on crying, "This situation is so cheesy!"

He smiled and played with her raven black hair, "I know, but I don't mind."

Then they kissed, what an amazing feeling it was. Audrey was relieved that Adrian accepted her and they had nothing in between them.

_Well, exclude Draco Malfoy._

He was getting rather into it, and began to press her down to the bed and kissed her passionately. She could feel Adrian's fingers playing the straps of her camisole and she knew what was going to happen.

She loved him so much and pretty much planned to lose her virginity to him, but make-up sex? _Not good enough for their first time._

* * *

She kissed him back, nibbling his lower lip. Then suddenly tore away from the kiss. He growled in refusal, enjoying what they were just doing. "Audrey---"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then cuddled up against him. "Let's just sleep."

He moved his body to protest. Audrey rolled her eyes, "You prefer to sleep alone?"

He quickly shook his head then turned off the night lamp next to his bed. "Stay."

Audrey smiled as she lay down next to him, resting firmly against his strong chest.

She could hear him mutter something, perhaps telling himself to act calm?

"Are you cold?" He whispered in her ear.

She giggled at his hot breathe against her skin. "Kind of."

He then put the blanket over the both of them and put his arm around her waist.

"Would you mind?" He asked carefully. Audrey shook her head.

She loved how careful and polite Adrian was.

And she blushed at how close they were to each other.

"Goodnight." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "G'night." She kissed his neck.

She could feel his body stiffen by her kiss. Smirking, she closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, the sunshine poured through the curtains.

Because of the crying last night, Audrey's eyes couldn't really open.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Adrian whispered softly in her ear.

"Oomph." Audrey groaned, burying her head into the pillow.

He pulled the comforter off of her and grabbed her waist, "Don't, Adrian." She smacked his hand away. He sighed, giving up, lying back in bed with her.

He put a strand of her black hair behind her ear and his finger traced her face;

From her eyebrows, to her curly eyelashes to her cute nose, her pouty lips…

He then noticed some freckles on her right cheek that he never seen.

She was a natural beauty and looked better without makeup on.

Feeling Adrian's fingertips on her face made her frown. She didn't want him to examine her that close up, she was always insecure about her face.

She then felt his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered open, seeing his brown eyes staring into hers with adoration, she couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, Adrian." She said, pushing him down on the bed and straddled him, kissing him deeply.

He obviously was enjoying it. They haven't really made out for quite a long time.

_Maybe he was praying for something to happen---and it just might. _

_Just might._

Her black hair brushed against his cheek, and she smelled good.

Her hair smelled like French lavender, honey and the ocean.

No matter how hard he tried to resist, but she was just so irresistible!

Their kiss was flirty and playful, not as sensual as it should be to their position.

His fingertips traced the contour of her face and then cupped her chin.

She stopped kissing him. Instead, she sat on his lap and looked at him in the eyes.

Their eyes connected and the contact couldn't break.

"What?" Audrey pouted, her hand pressed against his bare chest showing from his bath robe. He gasped silently at her touch, it was more sensual to him than she would imagine.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" His voice was nearly inaudible and husky.

She blushed madly, "I'm not."

* * *

Then there was a knock at the door, "Adrian, it's time for breakfast!"

It was Patricia and the doorknob was turning---

Audrey almost fell off the bed when Adrian's mother came in.

"Shoot!" Audrey cussed, as Adrian grabbed her wrist balancing her back on the bed. Patricia gaped at the scene in front of her and giggled, "Oh! You children. I'll leave you for some private time." Then she backed out of the room.

Audrey groaned, smacking her forehead with her hand, "Oh lord, now your mother must think I'm a slut. This is so humiliating!"

All Adrian could do was chuckle, "Well, we should get ready for breakfast, I guess."

"Yeah," Audrey mumbled, "See you in a bit."

She quietly left his bedroom and in the hallway she saw Alan yawning in his casual clothes. "Morning," she said, her face staring at the floor.

He smirked when he noticed that she had just come out of his younger brother's bedroom, still in her nightwear, "Had a good night sleep?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why, matter of fact, yes." Then she entered her own room, slamming the door behind her. _What a jerk._

She changed into a pale green cashmere sweater and a pair of grey skinny jeans.

Yawning, she went into the bathroom, cleansed her face and brushed her teeth.

She smiled into the mirror: _time to make a good 'second' impression._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you all are enjoying it so far, a new chapter will be up in a few days, or maybe next weekend. Reviews really make me write faster and feel encouraged!


	15. Meet The Puceys' Part IV

Author's Note:

Hi guys, it's Remembrance Day today and so we should pay our sincerest respect forward to the veterans and the ones who sacrificed their lives for us in the wars.

So, I'd like to thank **Ami-Weasley** _once_ again, you rock, girl! Thank you so much for supporting me along the way!

I really hope my story is improving…and I do hope Audrey isn't such a Mary Sue anymore…

* * *

Audrey came out of her room and walked into the dining hall casually.

Patricia, Alan and Adrian were all there at the table, waiting for her.

"Sorry for the wait." She apologized sincerely, "About last night," she sat down carefully on the chair next to Adrian and cleared her throat, "About last night, I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble and drama I caused. I have explained the issue and its minor details with Adrian and we are going to solve it together, step by step---so don't you worry, it'll be perfectly fine." Audrey gave Patricia a warm, convincing smile.

"My, that's wonderful of you two," Patricia said, her palm to her heart, "I'm so glad that you two take care of each other so well. I can now leave Adrian to you."

Alan snickered as Audrey took it seriously by blushing, "Oh, Mrs. Pucey…"

Then Audrey looked down at her plate: perfectly fried pancakes with butter and maple syrup. _Her favorite. _She smiled, loving the Pucey's already.

* * *

"You want me to show you around town?" Adrian offered her awhile after breakfast.

"Sure!" Audrey answered, bubbly. In fact, she couldn't wait to tour around Adrian's hometown.

"Go grab your jacket then." He smirked, hinting her that it might be cold.

Audrey quickly went to change: she added a turquoise knit hat, a brown scarf and put on a wool military trench coat. She then finally matched her outfit with her favorite pair of sneakers. She checked her hair and her face, making sure she looked okay. "Sorry for the wait." She came out of her room, hurriedly.

"No worries." Adrian smiled and opened the front door. The two of them walked down the steps and along the pebbled steps. "Why the umbrella?" Audrey asked, seeming ditzy.

"It will start raining, in three, two---" Adrian opened the umbrella right in time when the rain began to pour.

Audrey burst out laughing, "How the heck did you predict that?"

Adrian shrugged, "By living here for well, my whole life till now, I guess?"

Audrey slapped his arm playfully, "Well, thank you for filling me in."

"Your welcome." Adrian commented back, sarcastically as well.

"Bastard." Audrey mumbled, she reached her hand to hold his. His gripped her hand firmly. She looked at him and he looked back; then the both of them laughed.

People on the streets hurried to hide under building roofs to hide from the rain but would look at the two of them with envy. They looked like they were made for each other.

_And they were. Weren't they?_

The morning passed by, the rain stopped and the sun began to shine through the grey clouds. Adrian and Audrey sat on a bench in a park, both with an ice cream cone in their hand."Is chocolate any good?" Audrey asked, looking at the glistening brown, deliciously looking ice cream. "Mmhmm." Adrian nodded as he took a bite on the cone.

Audrey giggled, wiping chocolate ice cream off his chin with a napkin. "I can't possibly eat ice cream like that, it hurts my teeth."

"Well, if you don't finish it faster, it'll melt."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "I like finishing my ice cream slowly. And I prefer Cookie n' Cream." "Wow, interesting fact." He teased.

Audrey pouted, "Sweet food makes me happy."

_Well, that explains the pancakes._

"Well, only sugar isn't healthy." Adrian said to her, as if she was a stubborn five year old that refused to eat vegetables at the dinner table. Audrey frowned, "I know."

They began to walk back to the Pucey Mansion. On the way, Audrey threw away her ice cream cone without finishing half of it.

Adrian didn't take notice.

* * *

"So, how was the tour?" Patricia asked, coming out of the kitchen with an apron around her waist. "Pleasant," Audrey smiled, "I see you're cooking, may I help?"

"Of course!" Patricia gushed, "Adrian, Alan and Pete are playing cards in their room, you can go join them, cooking is woman's business."

"Mum, that sounds a bit sexist." Adrian half-complained, half-joked.

Patricia shooed him away impatiently as she grabbed Audrey's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. It was bigger than how Audrey imagined it. There were two tiny house elves working on a cinnamon apple pie. "Well, hello there!" Audrey greeted them.

"Hello, Miss." The two house elves squeaked as they bowed politely.

"What are your names?" Audrey asked, as she adjusted the plaid apron Patricia handed her. The elves looked at each other and their eyes blinked of pure happiness and curiosity.

"Benny." "Prebbo." The two of them took turns telling her. Audrey smiled sweetly, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both, my name's Audrey and I'm staying over this week."

"Great pleasure to meet you too, Miss Audrey." The two tiny creatures were beyond ecstatic when Audrey shook hands with them. They adorned her at once.

"Here you go, sweetie." Patricia wrapped a forest green apron around her waist for her.

"Oh, thank you." Audrey giggled, "Well, I have to confess, Mrs. Pucey, that I am certainly not a good cooker. In fact, I've never actually cooked. But I absolutely want to help out with dinner for you." Patricia smiled. _That was all she needed to hear._

* * *

A few hours later, Mr. Andrew Pucey came home, with a handful of souvenirs he brought back from Scotland. Audrey, Adrian, Alan and Patricia all came out and greeted him.

Audrey wasn't as nervous as before, she came out confidently and gracefully.

"What a wonderful pleasure to meet you, finally." Mr. Pucey had said when he shook her hand. Audrey smiled shyly and answered, "Why yes, Mr. Pucey. Thank you for letting me stay for the week." "Not a problem. I'm glad Adrian had found a sweet girl like you."

They were seated at the dining table and the house elves brought out the food.

"I made the mashed potatoes and apple pie." Audrey whispered to Adrian and giggled.

"I'll be sure to try it." He answered, squeezing her knee under the table.

"So, Audrey," Mr. Pucey began, "How did you and my son Adrian meet?"

"Well," Audrey smiled, "We met at a Quidditch game held at a stadium in Yorkshire in the early summer. He sat next to me. He blocked the Quaffle for me when I didn't react that it was flying straight into my face." She giggled nervously at the memory, "Then I thanked him. We began talking. Coincidentally, he was attending Hogwarts, which my sister goes to, and which I was transferring to."

"Where did you go to before Hogwarts?" Mr. Pucey asked, opening up a champagne bottle and pouring some into his glass, "Do you kids want some? I allow you to."

"No thank you." Audrey answered politely, "I don't drink alcohol and um, I went to Flarkasmain before Hogwarts."

Mr. Pucey raised his eyebrows in interest, "Well, who's your sister? We must have heard of her before." Audrey giggled, "Oh, I don't think you have heard of Alicia. She's in Gryfinddor. She's the chaser on the Gryfinddor Quidditch team."

"Oh." Mr. Pucey's tone was flat. He sounded as if he was disappointed. He held up the champagne bottle again, "Adrian?"

Adrian pursed his lips, "No thanks, father."

Mr. Pucey took a swig of his champagne rather furiously. "And Audrey, may I ask," He then handed the champagne bottle to Alan, "What houses did your parents go to back when they were at Hogwarts?"

Adrian wanted to stop Audrey from answering but she blurted it out already, "Gryfinddor."

"Oh." Adrian's father said again, nodding.

Adrian secretly cursed himself.

He knew his father didn't like Audrey now.

His father was always obsessive about the rivalry Slytherins and Gryfinddors.

"Well," Audrey seemed to sense a weird vibe from the Puceys, so she decided to change the subject, "I'm glad I'm sorted into Slytherin!"

"We are very glad as well, darling." Mrs. Pucey smiled.

And that was the end of the awkward dinner.

* * *

**A/N**:

That's all for now. Um, the next chapter, I have to warn you all dear readers, is a sex scene.

I have never wrote any before and clearly don't have the knowledge, but anyways, I hope you guys can bear it! Reviews would be sweet.


	16. Meet the Puceys' Part V: Ecstasy or Not

Author's Note:

Hello everyone. I must warn all readers: **this is my first attempt on writing a sex scene and I seriously didn't know how to write one**.

I hope you all can bear with it!

* * *

That night, they didn't need to plan it out or anything, the time was just right, just perfect. Audrey's arms were around his neck, his hands on her waist, their lips locked.

"Bed," Audrey could hear Adrian murmur between their kisses.

The next moment, the two of them were on his bed, legs tangled together and kissing like they never did before. They wanted each other badly. The both of them were aching for it.

_And it was about to happen._

Audrey began to unbutton his shirt as he lifted up her sweater. He licked his lips nervously when he saw the smooth skin of her stomach, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded, finally taking off his shirt, "Yes, Adrian. I want this, I want you. I love you."

He couldn't bear it anymore after hearing what she just said, he pulled the sweater off her body and she was lying there beneath him, just in her jeans and pearl pink bra.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered, staring at her.

Audrey blushed madly, "I'm sorry I don't have a great body…"

Well, despite the fact that she was had only A cups, she had the most amazing waist. _And legs._

"Nonsense." Adrian said, kissing her neck, "To me, you're gorgeous."

She moaned at his words and her arms were fiddling with his belt. His trousers came off and he was there above her in his boxers. He pulled down her jeans and his fingers were running down from her shoulders to her arms, down her waist, her hips, her inner-thigh…

Damn. Her skin was so soft, so delicate, so smooth. She smelled good too. The most important of all was that she loved him. And she was now willing to lose her virginity to him. He loved her so much as well. Feeling her soft fingertips tracing along his chest and abs made him groan in pleasure. "Am I hurting you?" Audrey asked, almost inaudible. He shook his head, "No, don't stop." She bit her lower lip and continued what she was doing.

"May I take this off?" He asked politely, playing with her bra strap.

"Please do." Audrey groaned, then she felt her nipples stiffen in the cold air. This made her blush again. He kissed the middle of her chest and told her she was beautiful again. And she believed him. She felt so happy and excited and nervous at the instant.

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked her once again, "I might hurt you."

Audrey nodded, "I trust you and I know you would never hurt me. I love you, Adrian."

"I love you." He kissed her chin before he thrust into her.

"Ow." Audrey blurted, her body arching up to the pain. It hurt more than she thought it would be. Hell, this was embarrassing. He kissed her forehead, her eyebrows, her nose, her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll be gentle, okay?"

She nodded. But it still hurt. It was like her body was splitting up into two.

"_Ow._" She said again, frowning. Her fingertips were digging into his back.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax and get use to his body. One of his hand was on her shoulder and the other was fondling with her breast. She felt a joint of electricity run up and down her body. She moaned and he smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

She nodded crazily.

_Much better._

* * *

And it happened. It was the most wonderful thing she or he had ever experienced.

Despite the pain it caused her in the beginning.

"I love you." Audrey said, panting, as she adjusted herself on the bed.

"That was amazing. I love you, Audrey." He kissed her lips.

"Thanks for being so patient with me." She confessed, "I know I was like an idiot in the beginning." "That's perfectly fine. I was a virgin too, remember?" He smiled.

_Was.  
_

"Do you want to, uh, clean up?"

She didn't understand at first until she realized he was talking about the blood stains on her thighs. "Um, yeah. Sure." She answered, blushing. He helped her up from the bed and she wanted to put on her sweater but he stopped her, "It's only us. Plus, it's not like I haven't seen anything." "Oh, you." Audrey couldn't help to hide a smile.

Adrian placed her gently into the bathtub and turned on the tabs. Warm water came out and Adrian grabbed a clean towel and watered it. He then gently rubbed it onto Audrey's thighs. The warmth of the water made Audrey groan in comfort. All the pain from her the middle of her thighs were gone at the instance. Merlin, what a gentleman Adrian was.

"We should probably take a bath." Audrey suggested, her voice sultry. She tilted her head, looking at him for approval. Seeing the soft exposure of the nape of Audrey's neck turned Adrian on again. "Should we?" He said, dreamily. "Mmhm." Audrey smirked. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "After all, we've been---"

He was in the tub the next second.

* * *

"Good morning." Adrian was lying next to her, his nose touching hers.

Audrey giggled softly as she felt his breathe on her face, "Morning to you as well, sir."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "I love you, Audrey."

She smiled shyly, batting her eyelashes. She still couldn't believe the two of them had finally done it. She lost her virginity to the love of her life, Adrian Pucey.

"I love you too." She touched his face, and looked him in the eyes.

Adrian broke the intense eye contact and soothed her hair, "Get up, I've got something to give you. I promise you'll love it."

"Okay," Audrey licked her lips nervously, trying to sit up. "Ow!" She groaned, as she felt the sore pain from between her legs. She fell back into bed, her hand on her stomach, blushing madly, "Uh, I don't think I can, um, get up from bed."

Adrian first looked at her confusedly, then a smile went across his face when he understood why. "Stay still then, I'll go fetch it for you." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be right back."

Audrey smiled dreamily, as she looked at Adrian dress and get out of the room silently, as if the present he was going to give her was a huge surprise. She pulled the blanket over her body and sighed, she wanted the two of them to stay like this forever. Everything was so…perfect.

Adrian tip-toed back into the room and closed the door silently behind him.

Audrey felt all giddy inside, excited about what Adrian might give her. He never really gave her any presents, but it didn't matter to Audrey. They loved each other and that was all they needed.

"Close your eyes," Adrian told her, as he sat down on his bed next to her. She did as she was told, and she couldn't stop smirking, thinking about what his surprise might be.

"You can open your eyes now." Adrian whispered into her ear. Audrey shuddered in joy.

Her violet eyes fluttered open and in front of her was the most breathe-taking ring she had ever seen. It was a small, silver ring with a huge shimmering forest green emerald on it.

"Oh my god, Adrian," Audrey gasped in awe, "This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen." She then blinked at him stupidly, "You're giving this to…me?"

Adrian smirked at her reaction, "Yes. This was my mother's, she gave it to me and said I should give it to the girl I loved and is worth it. And it's you, Audrey."

"I---" Audrey was stunned by the precious gift in front of her and Adrian's sincerity. She shook her head, "I can't possibly accept something so extravagant, it must meant a lot to your mother…"

"Audrey, just say yes." Adrian laughed, touching her cheek, "It's not like I'm proposing to you, yet." Audrey blushed hardly, "Adrian, you don't have to give this to me, just because we've---"

"Audrey, I'm giving this to you because I love you and you deserve it." He told here sternly, his tone serious, "Audrey, just accept it."

"Okay," She mumbled, "Thank you so much, Adrian, I…"

"Just tell me you love me," He murmured against her neck, his hot breathe tickling her skin. He kissed her collarbone gently.

"Yes…" She moaned, "I love you, Adrian."

He smiled, putting the ring onto her pinky finger. It fit perfectly.

"There'll be room for other rings," Adrian said, softly, taking hold of Audrey's hand and kissed her fingertips. Audrey blushed at what he just said.

Other rings. What other rings, she wondered?

_Engagement ring, wedding ring that is._

She admired how the ring shimmered on her right pinky finger, the green emerald brought a radiance to her ivory skin.

"Oh goodness, you're like a goddess." Adrian exclaimed, studying her face.

Audrey rolled her eyes as she kept on blushing, "I'm a mess, I just woke up." She turned her face away from him, not wanting him to look at her anymore. He brushed his thumb over her cheek. Audrey pulled herself away from him, wiggling in the bed.

Adrian sighed, "You're only staying for two more days." Audrey looked at him, she pouted and then said, "Alright, I should get up and we shall cherish the moments we have here." Adrian smiled broadly, "That's what I'm talking about."

* * *

The unfortunate thing was that the last two days weren't as pleasant as Audrey wanted them to be. Adrian's father obviously didn't like her; Patricia was acting weird, Alan was a jerk as usual to her and Adrian seemed to distance himself away from her. Audrey couldn't wait to go to Katie Bell's. She was sick of the awkwardness in the Pucey's house.

What Audrey didn't know was, the awkwardness began when Mr. Pucey saw the ring on her pinky. Of course, he didn't want his son to be with a girl whose family and ancestors who were all Gryfinddors. That would be a _disgrace _to the Pucey's family.

"Um, thank you all so much for having me here. It was a pleasant stay." Audrey croaked, standing stupidly on the Pucey Mansion's lawn with two suitcases next to her.

"Yes, it was, dear." Said Mrs. Pucey, who forced a polite smile.

Adrian walked down the steps and strolled towards Audrey, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. "Hey."

Audrey pursed her lips nervously, "Hey," she stared down at the floor. She was wondering why the two of them were like this.

_They just lost their virginities to each other a few days ago, for Merlin's sake!_

"So, have a nice trip to Bell's, I guess." Adrian smiled nervously.

Audrey hated him for acting so awkward. She put down her bag and threw her arms around him, "I'll miss you." Then she kissed him on the cheek, "Bye. See you at school."

Adrian's hands were wrapped around her waist stiffly, "Okay, bye."

He kissed her on the top of head. She gave him a peck on the lips---he seemed sad.

Audrey suddenly wanted to cry. If he loved her, why would he be acting so damn weird? She let go of him, pulling on her luggage, she turned back and looked at him one last time, "Don't miss me too much," she joked, "I'll see you in a week!"

He waved sadly at her as she stepped out of the gate door.

"Bye, Audrey." He said silently, his eyes moistened.

_Oh, our big boy is crying. Boo-hoo-hoo._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Okay! I hope that was an alright chapter, sort of long. Hope you all survived through it.

Anyone who has the time and kindness, please leave some advice for me on the sexual scenes, because I will be writing some more in the later chapters. Thanks!


	17. Katie Bell's Party

Author's Note:

Hi guys, I'm sorry I didn't update for awhile. I'm here now, so I hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey." Audrey greeted her sister with a huge hug.

"You totally have to tell me everything." Alicia smiled wildly, "Were the Pucey's neat freaks, or were they like, super messy, fat pigs?"

Audrey rolled her eyes but laughed. _If they only were._

The two Spinnet siblings linked their hands as Fred and George Weasly offered to carry Audrey's luggage into Katie Bell's mansion.

"Welcome," Katie gave Audrey a quick hug, "The party's starting in a few hours."

Audrey raised her eyebrows, "Party? What party?"

"An 'exclusive' Quidditch party." Katie gave her a wink, leading her down the hallway to the guestroom she was going to stay with Alicia with.

"Let me guess, no Slytherin Quidditch players allowed?" said Audrey sarcastically.

Katie and Alicia rolled their eyes and said together, "Duh."

It was Audrey's turn to roll her eyes. "That's dumb, you know. They really aren't bad people."

"Okay, whatever you say, little Spinnet," Katie turned the doorknob, opening the door for her, "But this party is hosted by me, and so I set the rules."

"Huh." Audrey murmured, snatching her one of her luggage from Fred's hand(or was it George?), "Thanks." She threw herself on the bed and sighed.

Alicia yawned, "Can you guys leave us alone to get ready for the party? We need some sister time alone together."

"Sure, whatever." Katie rolled her eyes, "See you two at six." And she slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Sooo…"Alicia hopped onto the bed, grinning mischievously at her younger sister, "Did you two 'love birds' do anything at his house?"

Audrey's face flushed red, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Please, we're sisters. Spill." Alicia waved her hand in the air impatiently.

"Okay." And Audrey shared what almost everything that happened.

_But she kept most of those naughty little details of Adrian to herself._

"No way, oh my god, Audrey! My baby sister is---"

"Shut up!" A pillow hit Alicia on the face.

* * *

After an afternoon of chatting, the Spinnet sisters were giggling and throwing cushions at each other. Audrey was gasping for air in her non-stopping laughter, "Okay, we should get ready for the party." Alicia nodded.

"Is there a dress code?" Audrey asked, going through her suitcases looking for something cute and appropriate.

"Um, just don't wear green, since it's kind of, you know, sensitive around here." Alicia pointed out while she was applying mascara.

"Oh, okay." Audrey nodded, pulling out a silver sequined mini dress out of the bottom of her suitcase and cast a spell on it to make the wrinkles disappear. She quickly put on the dress and began to do makeup.

Alicia was already done, wearing a red halter top and jeans, "Are you ready? It's like five minutes till the party starts." "Yeah, just wait a sec," Audrey said hastily, sticking her feet into a pair of metallic grey, three inched spike-heels. "All set!"

"Ouch," Audrey whined while Alicia pulled her out of the guestroom excitedly, making her have to run in little baby steps in her heels. She hated the stilettos but bought them because they matched the dress. _Oh and also because they made her three inches taller and made her look skinnier._

* * *

"The Spinnet sisters are finally here!" Katie announced to the guests. The Bell's huge living room was full packed of people, mostly wearing their House colors. Audrey immediately felt that she overdressed and blushed. She noticed people nudging each other and whispering, shooting glances at her. She lowered her head, sinking onto a couch near the fireplace.

"Hi," the guy who was sitting next to her smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder, he seemed drunk. Audrey smiled politely, "Hi." She felt very nervous.

"You're that Slytherin girl, aren't you?" He asked, turning to face her. Audrey recognized him from the dining hall, he would always be walking to different tables asking for pepper for his pumpkin soup. He was a Hufflepuff senior.

"Uh, yeah., I guess." Audrey nodded, scooting a little bit away from him.

"I'm Daniel Cloff." He offered his hand, Audrey shook it, "Audrey Spinnet."

"It's cool, y'know?" He said, his eyes looking forward, nothing in particular.

"What's cool?" She asked, staring at her own black nail-polished fingers.

"That you're like, the only Slytherin invited." He laughed.

"Erm, yeah." Audrey rolled her eyes, standing up, wanting to leave.

"Hey, don't go yet," He called, "We haven't got cozy yet!"

Audrey giggled, he was so wasted. "Is this cozy enough?" She kissed him on the cheek playfully, "Bye." and entered the dance floor.

"Yay, Audrey, you should totally join in!" Angelina Johnson called to her. Angelina and Jordan Lee were dancing dangerously close to each other, rather drunk, "We can like, make a sandwich!"

"Oi! Audrey!" Fred waved his hand at her and George pulled her into a spirit train. She squealed as other people joined in, putting their hands over each other's shoulders and ran around random people on the dance floor. "This is fun!" She yelled over the music, "I never really liked dancing!" George squeezed her shoulders, "Well, you like it now!" She nodded, letting the music blast over her ears, letting her awkward experience with the Pucey's disappear for a while. _Just a while._

She then noticed she was sweating, due to the fact that there was too many people dancing. She excused herself from the crowd and didn't spot Alicia anywhere. She was probably off somewhere smooching with someone.

Audrey climbed up the second floor with her heels in her hands and wanted to wash her face. She went to the bathroom where her and her sister's guestroom was located next to and pushed open the door. Two people were against the wall, making out, their hands all over each other. "Oh my god." Audrey blurted, when she figured out who the couple were.

* * *

Alicia spun around, "Audrey!" She quickly let her hands off of Oliver Wood's collar.

"Um," Audrey said, blinking. "You and Oliver?"

"We're not together." Alicia explained, pulling her halter top lower to cover her exposed stomach. Oliver nodded seriously, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Why would I---" Audrey shook her head, then suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth, "That's how you made it onto the Gryfinndor team."

Alicia's eyes widened, "No, Audrey, silly, I didn't---"

"You were only the reserve chaser last year." Audrey said, running her hand through her hair, "When you hooked up with Oliver, you could…"

"No!" Alicia hissed, grabbing her baby sister's arm, "Listen, you never saw this. This never occurred." Oliver raised his eyebrows guiltily, "Please, Audrey?"

Audrey couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, and I thought the Slytherins' were sneaky."

"Don't tell anyone." Alicia warned, soothing her hair and pointed her index finger at her before hastily leaving the bathroom.

Oliver buttoned up his shirt, uneasily, turning the tab to wash off Alicia's red lip prints on his face. "Wow." Audrey exclaimed, "Aren't you with Christa? I thought you were probably the sweetest guy I knew."

He blushed, "I'm so sorry to have you witness that, I mean, I like Alicia too, but we just aren't fit to be together."

Audrey shrugged. Patting him on the elbow, "Don't worry, Wood. I got your secret kept." "Thanks." He smiled, "I owe you so much."

Audrey rolled her eyes as she pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"Jeez," She muttered to herself, washing her face, "What a heck of a party."

_Well, seems like the Gryfinddors aren't as brave and loyal as we think they should be._

* * *

"Hey guys." Audrey greeted Miles, Terrence and Marcus as she passed there compartment, "Where's Adrian?" The three of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess he's on his way or something." Terrence answered quickly.

"Okay." Audrey shrugged, "If he comes, tell him that I'll be sitting with Blaise and the others. Tell him I say hi." They nodded at the same time. Audrey then walked out.

"Damn it. I hate lying." Marcus said, soon as Audrey was out of their sight and the compartment door was closed. Terrence shook his head, "Same, I mean, I can't understand why he made a decision like that. It's just irresponsible."

Miles sighed, "Folks, it's his decision. So we should just live with that. He told us to take care of Audrey and we shall. We are all going to keep his secret for him, alright?"

Then the three of them were silent.

_Oh and what is Adrian's secret, we wonder?_

* * *

"Hi." Audrey greeted her friends as she stepped into the compartment. Dorothy, Clarissa, Blaise and Draco were all there.

_Ugh, Draco Malfoy._

She plopped down comfortably beside Blaise and he threw an arm around her shoulder, "So, how was your winter break, Miss Spinnet?" All four pairs of eyes were on her.

"Well," Audrey began, stretching her legs out, thinking about a word to describe her holiday. It involved losing her virginity to someone she loved, finally a chance to hang out and be accepted by her sister and her friends. "It was…amazing."

_Well, exclude the fact that Adrian was acting so weird._

"How amazing?" Clarissa asked, playing with a strangle of her hair.

"I went to stay at Adrian's for a week, and then spent the second week at Katie Bell's."

"That chaser from Gryfinndor?" Dorothy asked, "The blonde one?"

"Yeah," Audrey nodded, "The people on the Gryfinddor team are pretty awesome as well. I mean, we had so much fun." She heard Draco Malfoy snort. Audrey rolled her eyes and continued on with her holiday fun at Katie Bell's as they were on the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:**

Same old boring chapter. *yawn*. I was having major writer's block while writing this one so I hope you all have survived it. Toodles for now!


	18. Hurt & Comfort

Author's Note:

Wow, thank you, **Ami-Weasley** for reviewing soo fast! And also special thanks to **THEKOOKS** and **crazychicalol** for reviewing and giving me support, you guys are amazing! Here's another chapter for you all, this is one of my favorites when writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

After arriving back at Hogwarts, Audrey unpacked her luggage and took a shower. She then decided to go check on Adrian. Putting on a navy blue cardigan on top of her white tank top, Audrey ran down the stairs of the girls corridor and went up to Adrian's room.

She knocked on the door. It was Terrence who opened the door, he was topless and only in his boxers. Audrey blushed when she glanced at his six-packed abs and asked, "Where's Adrian?" This time it was Terrence's turn to blush.

"Um, he's not here." He said, she could tell from his voice that something was wrong.

"Who is it?" Miles voice appeared behind Terrence, his hand pushed the door widely open, "Oh, hi, Audrey." She blushed even harder, Miles was shirtless too and in his boxers as well. God, his skin was so perfectly tanned, even in the winter time…

"Hi, Miles." Audrey gulped, feeling shy and foreign to the guys in front of her.

_It's like, never seeing your guys friends shirtless means you don't know them well enough._

"I'm looking for Adrian," Audrey chirped, "Is he in the shower?"

She could hear the water running in the bathroom within their dorm room.

"Nah, that's Flint." Miles said, casually, "Adrian isn't here."

"Do you know whose room he might be in?" She asked, suggestively.

Miles sighed. Terrence groaned. Audrey was very confused.

"Look," Miles said, "Audrey, let me put it this way."

Audrey looked at him eagerly and nodded in curiosity, "Yes?"

"Adrian isn't here, at Hogwarts." He said, almost inaudible.

"What? You mean, he was late for the train?"

"No." Terrence cut in, "He's not coming back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Was all Audrey could say. "What?!"

"He…he said he had to leave Hogwarts, something like the environment didn't suit him well enough…he left us a letter for you." Miles continued where Terrence left off.

He went to his bed, digging through his duffel bag and pulled out an envelope.

He handed it to Audrey. She took it, her hand trembling.

"Do you want to sit down and read it?" Terrence offered, leading her to sit on his bed.

Audrey sunk down into Terrence's mattress and opened up the envelope impatiently.

"Shoot," She cussed when she got a paper cut from it.

She unfolded the letter and read Adrian's tidy handwriting out loud:

"Dearest Audrey:

I am terribly sorry for doing this to you. I know this might seem to you as irresponsible, but to me, it is the only way.

I've transferred to Durmstrang. Please don't write to me or try to contact me.

Please move on from here, you know you will do perfectly fine without me with your loyal friends' support. I'm terribly sorry.

Adrian"

Audrey wanted to rip up the letter, "After all we have been through, he didn't even write an 'I love you'." She laughed. It was a rueful laugh. She was shuddering and tears rolled down her eyes, she hated herself for crying---but he just left her, like this!

"Audrey," Miles began, "I'm so sorry---"

"And you guys didn't even bother telling me on the train." She snapped, snatching the letter and storming out of their room.

Adrian's room.

Adrian's old dorm room.

_And she was going to become Adrian's ex-girlfriend._

* * *

She ran as fast as she could back to her dorm, ignoring Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, who was asking her what happened. She slammed the door behind her and crawled into her bed, the letter still in her hand. "Audrey honey, what's wrong?" Clarissa asked, gently. Dorothy and Emma were beside her bed, all trying to calm her down.

"He…"Audrey managed to say between her gasps and sobs, "He dumped me. Adrian…he left me." It was heartbreaking to speak the truth that had just happened.

"Oh honey, we're so sorry." The three of them went and sat on Audrey's bed, patting her back, smoothing her hair, wiping her tears.

"Can you guys leave me alone for a while, please?" Audrey asked, still sobbing.

"Yeah." Dorothy said, "If you want anything, just tell us, okay? We'll be down in the common room." Audrey dug her face into the pillow and cried into it.

Before they left the room, she yelled, "I want Blaise, please. Can you go get him?"

"Yeah." Emma said, eyeing Clarissa. Clarissa seemed to overcome the fact that Blaise was Audrey's best friend. She didn't seem jealous at all. "Let's go."

They backed out of the room and went downstairs to the common room. Draco and Blaise were there sitting on the sofa, they looked up to the girls was were eager to know what happened. "Zabini," Clarissa said, "Audrey needs you."

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks: as if Draco was asking, 'Why would she want you over her girlfriends?' Blaise raised his eyebrows and smirked.

* * *

He went upstairs, and knocked on her door gently, "Audrey, it's me."

"Come in." Audrey wailed. He entered the room and locked the door gently behind him.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly, sitting down next to her.

She shook her head, "Do I look okay to you?! God!"

"Sorry." Blaise lowered his head and touched her hair. It was so soft, and still a little wet from the shower. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

Audrey looked up at him and covered her face, "God, Blaise, I'm so sorry. I'm so pathetic." She wiggled underneath her blankets, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Shh," Blaise hushed her, finger-combing her hair, then he cupped her face. "Audrey. You are not pathetic. You're just going through a tough time, that's all."

"Oh, Blaise. What would I do without you?" Audrey mumbled, "Please don't leave me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his thigh.

His body stiffened, but he still managed to pat her on the back.

It felt so comfortable being with Blaise. It wasn't like being around Draco Malfoy, when all the time she had to act flirty or bitchy around him.

Audrey suddenly sat up, her eyes were swollen and her lips were puffy from crying.

"Blaise," She whispered. He looked at her. She leaned over and her lips gently brushed past his cheek. Her face flushed red, and he blushed too.

He then blinked at her, confused at her intention.

Audrey leaned in again, this time, her lips over his.

It was a kiss, a sweet, simple kiss on the lips.

She then kissed him deeply, her fingers running through his black hair, he looked in her eyes and he knew. She was begging him to help her forget. Forget the pain.

_Forget the truth that Adrian left her._

He kissed back. He knew he wasn't supposed to do this, but she needed him.

He was here, as a friend, helping her out. _Isn't he?_

Her hands were on his chest and she pushed him down onto her bed.

"Blaise," she murmured in his ear, her hands were reaching into his sleeping robe.

Blaise was certainly aroused by this but he knew this was wrong. "Audrey," he said, grabbing her hands and pushing her gently away from him.

"What?" She asked, she sounded desperate. Blaise noticed the hurt expression on her face, "What we were doing was wrong. We never should have done that."

Audrey laughed and shook her head, "Even you don't want me." She pulled her hands away from him, "I'm sorry I came onto you like a desperate slut. Now you're the victim, and I'm playing Draco Malfoy's role of seducing people. Merlin's sake, what is wrong with me?" Blaise frowned, he didn't exactly know what to say. She was in a miserable state and there was certainly nothing to cheer her up.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." Audrey lied down on bed and pulled the sheets over herself.

"But tomorrow's the first day of school, you can't miss it." Blaise said, running his fingers through his hair, "Audrey, please. Going to classes and interacting with classmates and professors will definitely distract you from your, erm, sadness."

"Please go away, Blaise." Audrey turned her back against him, "I'm too ashamed to talk to you right now."

He gave her a pat on the back, "I'm sorry, Audrey. You just have to get over it."

And then he left. He went down the stairs back to the common room.

The others looked at him eagerly for an optimistic result, but Blaise shook his head, shrugged and sighed. He sunk into the leather sofa, "She's not in a good mood."

Draco Malfoy suddenly spoke up, "Let me talk to her."

"That wouldn't be a wise idea." Blaise warned him.

"Screw it." Draco Malfoy sneered, pushing Clarissa, Dorothy and Emma out of his way.

* * *

He entered the room without knocking on it. He spotted Audrey lying there on her bed, sobbing silently. She looked so frail, so skinny, so sad. Draco Malfoy swallowed hard, clenched his fists, then he sat down on her bed. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Go away, Blaise." Audrey sobbed, pulling her blanket over her head.

"I'm not Zabini." Draco declared, not willing to let go of her.

Audrey sat up, glaring at him. Her nostrils were flaring and there wet tears on her cheeks. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" She demanded.

"You look ridiculous." Draco laughed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Adrian broke up with me and I feel like throwing up, again." She confessed.

"Throwing up?" Draco raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "Again?"

"Well, that reminds me." Audrey sniped, "You were the one who made me hate myself all over again. You were the one that was laughing at my flat chest---"

"Whoa, when did I ever say that?" Draco Malfoy put his hands up as if surrendering.

"You blimey bastard." She snapped, "I was perfectly fine and you had to stir it up and make me feel bad about myself, once again. Then giving me those dumb temptation lectures, sexually harassing me---"

"I didn't figure out that it would affect you this much." Draco said, apologetically.

Audrey squint her eyes and shot him a death glare, "Oh, so you can speak whatever you want to about anyone and not care about their feelings and consequences, huh?"

"Look," Draco Malfoy grabbed her hand, "I'm really sorry. You have every right to be pissed off at me and I don't blame you. I just, hate myself for caring so much about you. I can't stand looking at you flirting with Adrian and Blaise…I don't know how to act around you anymore, Spinnet. I---I think I… love you."

"Oh my god." Audrey clasped her hand over her mouth. She didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Draco Malfoy just apologized to her and said he loved her. But he had insulted her by making fun of her body image.

_Um, awkward much?_

"I know I sound crazy," He licked his lips nervously, "But I think I really do love you."

"You…love me?" Audrey raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Seriously, Draco?" She began to laugh until tears trickled down her eyes, once again. "I'm sorry," she finally said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "You, love me." She repeated, but this time her tone was calmer, she looked into his green dangerous eyes, eagerly.

"Yes." He said, flatly. "I don't know how I managed to survive those weeks ignoring you." His eyes were darting around her room, he was rather nervous from the intensity and curiosity of Audrey's violet eyes.

Audrey giggled, "Draco Malfoy loves me. And he's shy about it!" She threw her arms around him, smiling brighter than ever, "Oh Draco, you should have acted like this from the beginning! I've never noticed how cute you were when you blush."

Draco patted her back, uncomfortable yet aroused by her embrace. He smirked, "I never realized how horny I get when you touch me."

Audrey immediately let go of him. "This reminds me, you love because you lust."

Draco frowned, "No, I don't. I can lust after a person and love a person, at the same time, particularly…" He leaned in towards Audrey, burying his face into her hair. She smelled good, alright. "You." He ended his sentence by placing a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. Audrey shuddered, excitedly.

_Draco was right after all, maybe temptation did always win._

* * *

Nothing happened between the two of them. The kiss on the neck, that was all.

Draco told Audrey to lie down and go to sleep. She did as she was told, while Draco sat by her side, playing with her jet black, glossy hair that was spread on her pillow. He wanted to talk her to sleep. They talked about the good old times they had when all the tension between the two of them didn't exist.

Audrey could feel her swollen eyelids began to droop, she closed her eyes and sighed, "I've missed you, Draco." He held her hand in his.

He smirked, touching her forehead, "Believe me, I missed you too."

"Oh," Audrey said, suddenly. "By the way, Pansy is totally in love with you."

Draco groaned, "Oh please. I would never like that pug-face back."

"Hey, she's my friend." Audrey scolded, her eyes remaining closed. "If you don't like her at all, why did you bother asking her to be your date for the Yule Ball in Year Four?"

"That was before I met you." Draco insisted. Audrey could feel him leaning closer to her face, she could feel his breath on her face; he was merely inches away from her lips…

Audrey opened her eyes, and she looked at her right hand, which was being gently held by Draco Malfoy. But it wasn't his hand she was staring at.

It was the Pucey family ring Adrian had given her as a present.

"I'm sorry," Audrey apologized, "I can't do this right now."

_One hook-up in a night is enough.  
_

Draco sighed in disappointment, "Fine. Just remember, you're mine."

_There we go again, ladies and gentlemen, the possessive, wicked side of Mr. Draco Malfoy._

"I'm not yours." Audrey frowned, rolling onto her side, her back facing Draco. "Good night, Malfoy."

"I'll be expecting to see you at Potions, tomorrow?"

Audrey shrugged.

"You better." Draco said. It came out like a threat instead.

* * *

**A/N:**

Heck, that was sort of a long chapter! I am extremely busy after this week, so I'll be updating in Winter Break, I guess. I have to prepare for exams first. I hope you all like it so far and will be looking forward for the following chapters! Reviews would be unbelievably awesome, thanks!


	19. Booze

Author's Note:

This is probably the longest chapter I've ever posted. 3290 words, I think.

Thanks to **Manic-Cheese-Fairy** and **Ami-Weasley **for reviewing, you guys are awesome! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Audrey was awakened by Clarissa, who was stumbling around in the bathroom. "Dorothy," Clarissa hissed, "Where the heck did you put my mascara?" "I put it in the cabinet, can't you find it?" Dorothy woke up, annoyed.

"No," Clarissa whined. Audrey could picture Clarissa without opening her eyes: Clarissa would be leaning against the sink, pouting and her hand on her hips.

"Aud," It was Emma.

"Mmhm?" Audrey groaned.

"It's seven o'clock." Emma cooed, "Don't you need to use the bathroom? If you don't, do you mind if I use it first? Because it's supposed to be your turn."

"I don't mind." Audrey said, rolling onto her other side, her eyes remaining shut.

"Great, thanks." Emma smiled, "But it's still time to wake up."

"Okay." Audrey mumbled. 'Mom.' She added secretly. She was too upset to even appreciate her friends.

She had dreamt about Adrian; Adrian and her were walking down an alley holding hands together and suddenly Adrian disappeared, leaving her there, as she fell into the darkness. It was a lame, pathetic dream, but she still woke up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her cheek, shivering.

"Aren't you going to school, honey?" Dorothy asked, sitting down on Audrey's bed. Audrey shrugged and pulled her blanket over her head. "You guys go first. I don't feel very well." When her roommates left the room for breakfast, Audrey sighed. She closed her eyes, wishing to fall asleep as quick as possible. If only she could dream of Adrian.

Just when she was about to drift off into her 'dreamville', a cold voice sent shudders to her spines, "What do you think you're doing, Spinnet?"

* * *

Audrey rolled her eyes as she immediately recognized the voice's owner: Draco Malfoy.

_Who else would it be?_

"What do you want, I don't feel well, okay?" Audrey mumbled, as she stayed her whole body buried under her blanket.

"I know what could make you feel better," He sneered.

"Oh, and that is?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically, even though she knew he couldn't see her face underneath the sheets.

"We should skip school for the day and go to Hogsmeade. Shopping therapy?" He asked, sounding strangely kind.

Audrey smirked, sitting up, "But it's the first day of school."

"Who gives a damn." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

She gasped, "I do!" She clasped her hand over her heart dramatically, "I have to have full attendance and straight A's. There are good students here in Slytherin, you know? Like Zabini and Emma."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Blaise walked into her room, yawning.

Blushing, Audrey demanded, "What are you doing here, Zabini?"

Shrugging, he smiled, "Being spontaneous, I don't need full attendance anyways."

He didn't seem to care much about what happened last night. _Well, boys are boys._

"Oh well." Audrey said bitterly, "So you guys all dressed up?"

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes impatiently.

She looked at the two of them, they were both wearing jeans and wool sweaters with scarves underneath their robes. They were obviously ready.

"I take that as a yes." She said flatly, "You two get out, I need to change."

"I'd rather stay and enjoy the view." Draco smirked, eyeing her up and down.

Audrey groaned, "Ugh, god, Malfoy. You are such a pervert." She threw one of her cushions towards him. He and Blaise darted out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Boys." Audrey groaned to herself. She crawled out of bed and shivered as her bare feet hit the cold marble floor.

She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth and stumbled into an old pair of favorite jeans and put on a battered Hogwarts shirt of Adrian's she secretly stole from his dorm a few months ago, then put on a lemon yellow cardigan.

"I'm done," Audrey announced as she ran down the stairs to the Slytherin common room.

"Let's go." Draco said, getting up from the sofa.

The three of them sneaked out the secret tunnel behind the blind-eyed witch and ended up in Hogsmeade. They went to Zonko's Joke shop and the candy store with thousands of unbelievable flavors of sweets. They ended up chilling in the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"Here's to---" Draco Malfoy held up his mug of Fire Whiskey. Blaise and Audrey raised their mugs as well. "Skipping the first day back to school!" They tossed their heads and laughed, clunking their mugs together.

Blaise and Draco gulped down their Fire Whiskeys, Audrey took a sip of her Butter Beer. She winced at the hot, spicy, tickling liquid that ran down her throat.

"Why, Spinnet, not a drinker?" Draco teased.

Audrey pouted, "No, not exactly. I don't usually _do_ alcohol."

"Well, here's to that." Blaise clunked his mug with hers. "Drink."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Fine." She took a bigger sip of the Butter Beer. It wasn't as spicy, it was sweet and warm; it melted and mellowed her. "It's not bad," she shrugged.

Soon, the alcohol was draining on her. Even though people say that Butter Beer has the less alcohol in all drinks, even cocktails, Audrey Spinnet was drunk. Her face was rubicund and she was giggling. Thank Merlin that Zabini and Malfoy were good drinkers and were still sober.

"We, should like, totally do this again!" Audrey hiccupped, as the two of them took her out of the bar.

"What should we do with her?" Blaise asked Draco, "I mean, we can't have her go back to school like this."

"Yes we can. And we'll get suspended!" Audrey giggled, waving her hands in the air.

"I know." Draco answered directly to Blaise, "She would have to sleep it off."

Blaise looked at Audrey and then looked back Draco, "Sleep…where?"

"Um, we can check in an inn." Malfoy said, pointing at Gronbolt's Inn, which was down the street.

"Is Malfoy willing to check in a four point five star Muggle inn?" Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Of course," Draco pursed his lips, frowning. "I'd do anything for her."

Blaise chuckled, "Sure you do." Patted Draco's back and the three of them walked down the street and entered the inn. They quickly checked in, and entered the room.

"It really isn't that bad." Draco insisted as he patted the bed before he sat down.

Blaise guided Audrey to the other bed and told her to lie down.

"What are you guys gonna do? Call up strippers?" Audrey snickered at her own joke.

"No we're not. We'll be staying here until you sober up." Blaise cooed, pulling the blanket over her. "Now sleep."

"Yes, sir." Audrey mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Blaise and Draco played poker on the other bed as they would glance at Audrey whenever she stirred in her sleep.

"I seriously didn't know that Butter Beer could get someone drunk." Malfoy muttered, drinking from a bottle of beer he found in the mini fridge.

"If you keep drinking, you'll end up like her and I will be doomed." Said Blaise, throwing a deck of cards onto the bed. "I win. It's your turn to shuffle the cards."

Draco shot Blaise a glare as he gathered the cards, "When should we go back to Hogwarts? Sneak in at midnight?"

Zabini shrugged, "I think we should spend the night. Then we'll tell professor Snape what happened. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I mean, the three of us are Straight A's and don't usually cause trouble."

"Isn't this enough trouble?" Draco said, passing a deck of cards to Blaise, "Get ready to lose." "Bring it on, Malfoy."

After four hours, it was around seven and the sky was dark. Audrey woke up.

"Ugh," She groaned. Her head was burning like hell. She felt nauseous. She sat up slowly, rubbing her temples with her fingers, she was on a bed and on the other was Draco Malfoy lying there, snoring silently, his arm over his eyes. She then spotted Blaise sitting on an armchair next to the balcony and he was looking at her.

"Do you feel better?" Blaise asked her, getting up from the chair.

"No," Audrey croaked, "Where are we?"

"Gronbolt's inn. We skipped school, remember?" He said, carefully, walking towards her.

"Oh, right." She nodded, she pushed her hair away from her eyes and frowned, "I feel sick, I--" Oh god, she wanted to throw up. She pushed him away and ran to the bathroom that was next to the bedroom. She collapsed to the floor in front of the toilet and puked.

It was disgusting. _She felt disgusting._

Blaise walked over behind her, kneeling down, gathering up her hair for her, "There, do you feel better?"

Audrey coughed again, but nodded. Blaise helped her up as we walked towards the sink. She brushed her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror. He stood with his hand rested on the table, looking at her.

Audrey hand-combed her black hair, sighing. "I really appreciate it, Blaise. Thanks."

He smiled at her, patting her head, "Anytime."

Audrey's bottom lip trembled as she turned to face him, "About last night, I'm so sorry for I've done, I really shouldn't have kissed you. I was in despair and hysterical."

Blaise shook his head and laughed, "That's totally fine."

Audrey sighed, grasping his arm, "Please don't tell Draco."

"Okay. So, are you like, friends with him again?" Blaise asked. She shrugged and gave him an awkward smile, "I seriously don't know."

"Don't know what?" Draco Malfoy entered the bathroom, eyeing at the two of them suspiciously, his legs a little wobbly.

"Nothing." Audrey and Blaise both said at the same time. Audrey hit Blaise on the arm and burst out laughing. Blaise's lips had a smile curving up.

"Idiots." Draco Malfoy muttered, wandering out the small room. Audrey and Blaise heard him stumble back onto the bed.

Audrey clapped her palm over her mouth, still giggling. "Was he, drunk?"

Blaise chuckled, "Yeah, I told him not to drink the muggle beer."

"Well, Malfoy is Malfoy." Audrey laughed in a fake tone, she linked her arms with Blaise's, "Friends?" Blaise gave her hand a pat, "Forever."

Audrey beamed, kissing him on the cheek, "I love you."

_She had no idea how happy she had made Blaise with those three little words._

* * *

Audrey fell asleep again a few hours later after playing poker with Blaise on the other bed and Blaise went to sit on the arm chair near the balcony and fastened asleep as well. The three of them woke up around six in the morning; they took turns taking showers and put on their Hogwarts robes and headed back to Hogwarts.

"We are so dead," Audrey whispered miserably, "We are late already."

"Just relax," Blaise said, as the three of them continued to walk hastily down the hallway to Potions class. "Nothing's going to happen to us."

"What makes you so sure about that?" She pouted.

"Shut up, the two of you." Draco snapped before Blaise could answer Audrey.

The stopped in front of the dungeon door and Draco knocked on it.

Professor Severus Snape opened the door. "Detention for the three of you, being late and absent yesterday."

"Um, no house points taken?" Audrey asked, unbashfully.

Professor Snape glared at her, "Fortunately not, Miss Spinnet. Now the three of you take a seat." And he tossed his robe, walking back to the front of the classroom to give his lecture.

"Omigod, Audrey, where the heck did you guys go?" Dorothy asked when they left the classroom. "We were worried sick about you!"

"We went to Hogsmeade." Audrey giggled, tucking her books against her chest.

"And what happened?" Clarissa sang. Emma rolled her eyes, "It's just good you're back, I copied down the notes from yesterday for you. You've got some homework to catch up." "Okay, bookworm!" Audrey teased, as they walked down the hall for their next class.

* * *

"Oh did you hear about the upcoming dance next, next week?" Dorothy chirped.

"No," Audrey shook her head, "There's another dance? Is there a theme for it?"

"Yeah," Dorothy nodded, "It's a 'culture' themed. And obviously you need a date."

"Culture? You mean couture?" Audrey asked, confusedly.

"Yes, Dorothy means couture, as in high fashion in Muggle language." Emma quickly cut in and explained. Dorothy blushed. "Yeah, that's what I meant."

Audrey laughed, giving her friend a hug, "I know. Couture, wow. I am actually so thrilled for this theme. That means…"

"…Shopping!" The four of them shrieked and hive-fived each other.

* * *

School ended and Audrey, Blaise and Draco had to meet Professor Snape for detention. They were only assigned a study hall in the library because they had overall good scores. "Never let this happen again." Was what Snape told them.

"Oh, hey, Pansy!" Audrey called after Pansy while she walked down the stairs.

Pansy Parkinson spun around and smiled, "Hi, Audrey."

"I'm off to the library for a study hall, want to come study with me? Draco and Blaise are going too." She said, as the two of them linked arms and walked down the hall.

"Draco?" Pansy asked, Audrey stuck out her tongue, slightly embarrassed, "We got detention for skipping school."

"Oh, okay." Pansy nodded.

"Hey guys." Audrey waved as she hurried to the library table Draco and Blaise were sitting at. "Come on." She tugged on Pansy's hand, "Don't be shy."

"Pansy here is going to sit with us today," She said, pulling out a chair for Pansy.

Blaise eyed Draco and he pursed his lips. "Uh, sure."

"Great." Audrey smiled, raising an eyebrow at Blaise to hint him to be nice. He winked back and made her giggle.

"Spinnet," Draco said, his arms folded across his chest, he was avoiding eye contact from Pansy.

"Hm?" She didn't raise her head as she was busy copying down notes from Emma. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

Her feather pen dropped from her hand but she quickly picked it up. She could feel Pansy invisibly squirming in her chair. "Er, I was wondering if Blaise and I would---"

"I'm sincerely asking you, Spinnet." Draco said, his tone dead serious.

"Um," Audrey bit her lip, her eyes wandering around the room, trying not to meet his gaze, "I don' t know, I mean…" She tilted her head towards Pansy and arched her eyebrow. Draco Malfoy smirked, "She's out of my league."

Audrey's jaw dropped open as the venom from his mouth attacked Pansy.

"Why would you invite me to study with you?" Pansy demanded, turning to face her. "You wanted to hurt me, what is this, some kind of skit you rehearsed? Just to what, crush me, once again? I thought I was your friend, Audrey!"

"I _am_ your friend, Pansy." Audrey snapped, "Now keep your voice down."

Other students from the other tables were looking up from their books to see what was going on.

"If you were my friend, then you should know that I love Draco. I love him. Why would you want to bring me here to hear him say that?" Pansy was hysterical.

"I didn't know he would ask me that!" Audrey said, "Seriously, Pansy. I wouldn't do that. You know me."

"Please," She broke down in tears, "Don't act all innocent and all." She pushed Audrey away and stormed out of the library door, leaving Audrey standing there completely shocked.

"What was that for?" She sniped, her hands on her hips, questioning Draco.

He shrugged and smirked, "Just wanted to see a catfight."

"She is my friend." Audrey growled , her hand slammed onto the table, "How could you say something like that to her? Or to any girl?"

"I'm sorry." He said and frowned, "But, will you go to the dance with me?"

Audrey couldn't resist his determination, "If you promise me to go apologize to Pansy."

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine. Whatever."

"Oh, come on. Don't be a girl." Audrey patted his back, "Go, now!"

"You owe me, Spinnet." Draco gave her a death glare. She gave him two thumbs up and shoved him out of the library.

* * *

She sat down next to Blaise, getting back to her work.

"So you're going to the dance with him?" He mumbled, slightly disappointed.

_We wonder why?_

"Yeah," Nodded Audrey, pouting. "I'm so sorry. I thought we could have fun, y'know?"

"Yeah, me too." He agreed, still doing his homework, writing furiously fast.

_Have fun. What kind of fun would that be?_

"We can still go to other dances, right?" She said, putting down her pen and glanced at him. His jaw was clenched and he didn't seem too happy. "Hey," She said smoothly, giving his knee a squeeze under the table. He was a little startled and his knee jerked up and hit the table. "Ow."

Audrey laughed and gave him a quick hug, "Ha ha, sorry."

"I am not going to forgive you." He fake-threatened, rubbing his knee, "That's a bruise."

"Gee, Zabini." Audrey teased, "Maybe we should take you to Madame Pomfrey. She'll take good care of you. You might want to go lay down, huh?"

"No." Blaise muttered, poking her head with his index finger gently for fun, "Go back to work." _We all know if he wanted to lie down, he wanted to lie down with her._

* * *

"They are so sleeping with each other," Lavender Brown whispered to Hermione Granger, who had her head buried into a huge, thick textbook of Charms.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked without lifting up her head.

"That Zabini guy and Alicia's Slytherin sister. They are totally sleeping with each other." Lavender explained, staring at the two of them across the room, both of them studying and talking, laughing at the same time.

"Oh." Hermione said, "That's none of my business. It isn't yours either, Lav. You asked me to help you with Charms, if you only care about gossip, I cannot help you."

"Fine." She whined, "Thank you or else I'd fail. I cannot imagine seducing Professor Flitwick to give me a higher mark."

"Ew," Hermione frowned in disgust, "You do that?"

"No, of course not." Lavender shook her head and muttered.

_Oh really._

* * *

**A/N:**

Haha, this was a fun chapter. I just have to say: I have never drunk alcohol and never had a hangover(duh), so this whole chapter was what I pictured it was supposed to be, so don't laugh! Thanks for reading, reviews would be nice 


	20. Friend Or Foe

Author's Notes:

Hi, guys. I haven't updated in a long, long time and I apologize. It's been a busy and not necessary happy month for me.

Anyways, it's Chinese New Year and I thought it would be a nice and appropriate day to update.

Thanks to the anonymous reviewer, you really gave me an insight. But, the sad thing is…this story wasn't exactly made to have any depth; it's just a simple, straight-forward chick-lit(And a bad one!). But on the other hand, I'm working on other stories, if you're interested :)

Enjoy!

* * *

On the weekend, the girls of Room 4 of Slytherin went shopping once again. This time, without Pansy Parkinson. Emma rented a green high-waist cocktail dress to match her fiery red hair. Clarissa bought an ivory, low-cut on the front and back evening gown to show off her curves but Audrey found it rather cheap and tacky; Dorothy fell in love with a vintage ballerina pink dress with embroidered rhinestones on it and bought it from a second hand shop. As for Audrey, she picked out a dramatic couture corset dress in a shade of dark purple. Sexy dresses for sassy Slytherin girls.

Audrey had learnt a few make-up techniques from Clarissa before the ball. The girls were getting ready for the dance. Audrey's hair was pulled up into a purposely messy bun and peacock feathers were attached to it. Her lipstick was in a dangerous, sexy shade of red and her nails were painted satin black. She liked how she looked but it was a little Halloween to her, but it didn't matter--- It was the night. The night Draco Malfoy and her would be officially together. Audrey smirked at the thought as she applied silver glitter eye shadow. Puckering her lips into the mirror, she grinned, satisfied.

"Ready to go?" Emma came out of the bathroom, patting her shoulder.

"Yes." Audrey nodded, "Em, you look amazing." Her friend looked like Miss Robin Hood and definitely not the book worm she was like all the time.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly, "I hope Theodore will like it."

"Oh," Audrey giggled, "He'll l-o-v-e it."

Clarissa emerged from the bathroom with her hips swishing right to left, "Let's go!"

"Uh, someone's absolutely going to get laid tonight." Dorothy said, as she looked at Clarissa's deep cleavage under her thin dress.

"That's my intention." Clarissa beamed, pushing her boobs up, jokingly.

"Eww!" Audrey cackled, slapping her roommate on the arm.

* * *

"You look breathtaking, Spinnet." Draco Malfoy said when he saw her enter the hallway to meet him. Audrey blushed.

_Oh, how sweet guys' words can be._

She tilted her head and eyed him up to down, "You look…impeccable, Malfoy."

He sure did. In a slightly tainted-white dress shirt and a vintage velvet blazer and trousers, he did in fact look amazing. "Thank you." He smirked, reaching his arm out, "Shall we?" "We shall." Audrey smiled slyly as well, as she linked her arm with his.

The two of them walked down the marble stairway and people began whispering behind their palms.

"When did those two get together?"

"Since forever! Adrian and Audrey were never together before. I think they're related."

"Eww, then isn't that like incest?"

"I heard that Adrian Pucey found out that Audrey Spinnet was cheating on him with Draco Malfoy behind his back since November, that's why he's gone to Durmstrang, heartbroken. Poor fellow."

Guilt stung Audrey's heart when she heard those ruthless rumors behind her back. She whipped around and saw that it was Madeline Stewart whispering to Ginny Weasley.

Audrey bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming out, 'No, I didn't cheat on Adrian! It was he who left me!'

Draco sensed the tension building up in her so he kissed her on the cheek, "Hey, relax. After tonight, everyone will know that that bastard didn't deserve you and that we're together."

"Okay," Audrey mumbled, "And Adrian's not a bastard. I mean, he is, but you don't get to call him that, he didn't do anything to you."

"Sure, whatever you say, Spinnet." He yawned, as they walked over to Blaise and Clarissa. "Hey," Draco nodded towards Blaise. "Hey," Blaise said, handing him a mug of Pumpkin Juice mixed with Fire Whiskey. They clunked their mugs and began chatting.

"So," Audrey said to Blaise, pointed at Clarissa, "Enjoying Clarissa's dress?" Clarissa thrusted out her hips for him to get a 'better' look.

He frowned, slightly, but quickly laughed awkwardly, "It's very...chic."

"So it is." Audrey smirked, winking at him, "See you two around."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore clinked his glass and the party became silent. "Before the dance officially begins," He spoke, "Let us welcome a new student, Mona Stewart! She shall be sorted in front of all of us." The crowd clapped as a strikingly beautiful blond girl stroll towards the seat in front of Dumbledore. That girl was clearly a Veela. Boys were swooning all over her already.

Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat onto her head and it immediately yelled out Slytherin. People from the Slytherin house whooped and clapped as she gracefully stepped off the chair and joined Vivian McLeah, the head girl and her crew. Boys from different houses surrounded her, offering her drinks and she shyly smiled, shaking her head. Audrey rolled her eyes, not believing how boys would just fall under her charm like _that_.

"Seems like somebody's jealous." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Please." Audrey snapped, "It's absolutely absurd that so many people would fall head over heels so quickly! Look at them," She pointed at a Hufflepuff guy who was gazing into Mona's eyes as if she was a goddess. "How…slimy. It's basically disgusting, I mean---"

"Well, she _is _a Veela." Draco said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Audrey groaned, grossed out. "Is it that guys have a weird Veela fetish? I mean seriously, she is gorgeous, but come on, it's impossible to fall in love so fast."

"Not all guys," He insisted, trying his hardest to avoid staring at Mona's astonishing beauty. "Not me." He leaned in and kissed Audrey boldly, pressing his lips firmly against hers, before Audrey was going to wrap her arms around his neck, his tongue touched hers. Not being aroused at all but disgusted, Audrey pushed him away and wiped her mouth rudely with the back of her hand, "That is not how Adrian kisses me." He yanked her arm and pulled her close, so they were head to head. People around them were starting to whisper.

"Listen carefully. I am not Adrian Pucey, and I can kiss you anyway I like." He hissed. Audrey frowned. This was not what she was expecting. She thought tonight would be so very romantic, slow dancing, smooth kisses…not this, not at all.

"Well unfortunately I don't do French kissing." She snapped, glaring directly in his eyes. He smirked, "Very fiery, I like you like this. And I do hope you're as sassy as you are in bed." She sworn she could have slapped him right then but she did not want public humiliation. Instead, she calmly collected herself and exhaled, "Keep hoping." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

"Oh, I will," He sneered into her ear, "Just wait and see, I promise you'll be begging for more." She shot him the dirtiest look she could, "You, are disgusting."

He gave her a handsome, yet evil crooked smile, "You wouldn't think that," He traced his fingertips up and down her arm, "Very soon."

Audrey clucked her tongue, extremely furious.

"Come on, dear." He said smoothly, "Shall we dance?" He reached for her hand and placed it on his waist and gazed into her eyes desperately. She couldn't resist.

They slow danced to the tune and she rest her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to the music, trying to forget the conversation they just had, but couldn't help being annoyed by the fact that Draco Malfoy's hand was trailing dangerously below her waist. She hated how he treated her. He wanted to get physical, while she wanted emotional comfort.

* * *

Draco's hands suddenly let go of her. Audrey opened her eyes and spun around to see that Mona Stewart herself had come their way.

"Hello," The stunning blond began to speak. Her voice was heavenly. She looked at Draco and smiled, "You must be Draco Malfoy."

He cleared his throat, "Yes, that would be me. And you are?"

"Mona Stewart." She introduced herself, shaking hands with him, "I've heard an awful lot about you."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, is that so? I hope it's something naughty. Why don't I get you a drink." "That would be lovely." She smiled. Draco Malfoy offered his arm as Mona linked hers with his and they left for the beverage section, leaving Audrey standing in the dance floor absolutely forgotten.

"Lovely," Audrey snapped, shaking her head, "Just lovely." She stomped out of the dance floor and held her dress up so she could walk easier.

"Hey Audrey, something wrong?" Emma called after her. Audrey turned around to see her friend's head perched on her date's shoulder, slow-dancing.

"Erm, nope, everything's just perfect!" She gave Emma two thumbs up and quickly left the banquet hall.

She felt stupid and unimportant. How could she have possibly believed that Draco Malfoy would be different? He was a notorious player, but she still fell for him. He was mean, possessive and…all sexual. It disgusted her. She never had this feeling when they were back just as friends. If only time could go back…if she was back together happily with Adrian and friends with Draco and Blaise…_only if_.

* * *

Draco Malfoy certainly had been blown away by Mona Stewart's beauty and followed her around as if he was hypnotized. They were officially a 'couple' now.

"Just look at him," Audrey sipped from her carton of zero fat milk as she eyed Draco and Mona walking down the hallway, "He is like a puppy, following her around. How pathetic."

"Are you sure you're not just being jealous, Audrey?" Blaise asked her. It had been three weeks and she had been complaining and visually gaining a few pounds.

Audrey squished her carton of milk and slammed it hard onto the table, "Of course not, Blaise. I would never want my boyfriend to be like that. Jeez."

"Well, by the immature behavior and words you possessed in these few weeks, I highly doubt that. You are acting like a…jealous ex." Blaise shrugged.

She shot him an angry glare, "And why is that?"

"I mean, you have been stuffing yourself with food. It's sort of not healthy." He said, "I'm concerned."

"I appreciate that," She snapped, "But this is my body. I can starve and keep eating…it's none of your business. I can start throwing up again if I want too."  
"Listen to yourself." Blaise scoffed, sternly. "Do you even know what you are talking about? I'm serious, Audrey, you have to learn how to take care of yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." Audrey spat, leaving the table rudely.

"You are acting like a baby, Audrey." He called behind her back. She spun around and sneered, "Maybe that's my intention. Don't you dare judge me." Then she stomped away, leaving Blaise sitting there at the dining table, shaking his head wistfully.

* * *

After storming away from their unpleasant conversation, Audrey began to rewind what Blaise said to her. It actually made sense: why was she acting like this? Draco Malfoy was no more than just a…womanizer. Why not torture him instead of sulking like a jealous ex-'girlfriend-never-was'?

"Hey, I'm so sorry I yelled at you this morning." Audrey apologized as she plopped down on the couch in the Slytherin common room next to Blaise Zabini, "I was being a jerk. I mean, how could we let Draco Malfoy get into our friendship?" She huffed, stretching her legs across Blaise's lap. She looked at him eagerly for his 'forgiveness'.

He laughed gently, giving her right kneecap a squeeze, "That's alright, Aud." He liked how close she was to him, he liked how comfortable she felt with him. "You said, we're friends, forever, right?"

Audrey laughed, "That sounded a bit sissy but yeah!" She then threw an arm around his shoulder, "So, what are we up to tonight?"

"Tonight?" He asked, blinking innocently at her. A wide grin spread across her face, "We should have some fun." "Fun?" He raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Like a sleepover!" Audrey clapped her hands excitedly, "We should totally have a sleepover." Blaise laughed, patting her thigh, "Audrey, that's more of a girl type of thing to do---"

"Oh, don't be sexist, Blaise." She waved her hand in the air dramatically, "My room at nine. The girls would love some male company. Maybe I should invite Marcus, Terrence and some others. Just not Draco Malfoy."

Blaise smirked at the thought. It didn't sound too bad. "Okay."

Audrey beamed at him, "You're the best. Remember, only sleepwear. It's supposed to be very…casual." She jumped off the couch, giving him a quick hug, "Bye, see you later."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Sh!" Audrey hissed as the crowd silenced. She tip-toed to the door and opened it. It was Mona Stewart and Draco Malfoy in matching, expensive looking robes.

"How can I help you?" Audrey asked sweetly, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, we heard there was a sleepover party, we thought we'd drop by." Mona smiled.

'Drop by', huh?

"Oh," Audrey smacked her forehead, "I'm sorry but this is an exclusive sleepover party."

"And?" Mona asked, staring at Audrey uncertainly.

"And so that means you and your little boyfriend aren't invited." Audrey pouted and said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You're not scared that I go and tell Dumbledore that you have fire whiskey kegs stocked up in your room? And that you are currently breaking at least five different house rules?" Draco Malfoy finally spoke. It felt weird for Audrey to hear him talk in a long time. And he was trying to threaten her?

Audrey clucked her tongue and raised her brows, "Oh, you go do that, Malfoy. The kegs would be empty by then, what do you guys say?" She turned around to look at the others in the room for approval. They cheered and clunked their mugs. Satisfied, she turned back to face him and smirked, "Enjoy the rest of your night, Malfoy." And she slammed the door in the two blonds' stunned and humiliated faces. "Turn up the music!" Audrey whooped as she danced back to the crowd.

_Oh yes, the party had just begun._

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it so far. Reviews would be lovely!


	21. Teen Angst

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my dearest readers, I am terribly sorry for not updating in almost three months. I have writer's block and was super busy.**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Spring Break and enjoy reading!**

* * *

Audrey woke up in the morning of Saturday completely sober. She was the only one who didn't touch a drop of alcohol last night. Sitting up from her bed, she spotted her friends scattered across the room. Blaise was lying on the end of her bed. She softly shook his shoulder and he awakened, murmuring. She giggled, "Blaise."

"Oh, hey." He smiled, sleepily, scratching his muffled up black hair. "What a blast, eh?"

"Yeah." Audrey nodded, grabbing his arm, "Let's go get breakfast."

"You mean ditch them?" He asked, looking around at their passed out friends.

"Uh, yeah." She said, impatiently, "Come on, let's go." She tugged on his bare arm.

"Aren't we going to change or anything?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She shook her head, jumping off the bed and grabbed him along. They tip-toed out of the room in their pajamas into the dining hall.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaise asked, uncertainly.

"Totally." Audrey hand-combed her bed hair, "It's Saturday morning anyways."

"Right." He agreed.

Audrey sat down casually onto the bench of the long table, gesturing to Blaise, telling him to sit across from her. He did, of course.

"So," She began, reaching for a chocolate chip cookie from the tin plate in front of her and bit on it, "What should we do today?"

Blaise shrugged, helping himself to a goblet of pumpkin juice, "I have no idea."

"Why not…" Audrey tapped her chin in a theatrical fashion, thinking—then her eyes wondered to the couple entering the dining hall. The 'golden' couple. Her lips curved up into a mischievous smirk, "Why not," she stated clearer this time, "We should ask them out for a double date." She tilted her head towards Draco and Mona.

Blaise raised his eyebrows, "Uh, you sure?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Uh, totally. It would be a _blast._ No?" He smiled as well.

_Yes, indeed._

* * *

"Draco, Mona!" Audrey called enthusiastically, waving to them, "Come sit with us!"

Draco Malfoy had a cynical expression on his face, but holding Mona's hand they walked to the other two. "Good morning, Blaise." Mona greeted, smiling at him.

"Uh, hi." Blaise gushed. Audrey clucked her tongue and kicked him from under the table. "Ow." Blaise mouthed. Audrey rolled her violet eyes before flashing the most friendly smile she ever had to Mona, "My dearest friend Blaise and I are heading to Hogsmeade this afternoon, and we were wondering if you two wanted to come along? It would be fun!" The sweetness in her voice wrapped around with venom, it made Draco wince, "What is your exact agenda, Spinnet?"

Audrey fake-pouted, "Oh Draco, dear," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "What could I possibly have in mind?" Then she gave him the most genuine grin she had in weeks. He sneered at her, pulling his hand away as if she was contagious of some deadly virus. Audrey tsk-tsked, "Aw, don't be bitter. We really should go on a double date, it seriously would be fun." She bobbed her head up and down to make it more believable. Blaise coughed away his urge to laugh and joined in, trying to convince Draco, "She's right, you two should put away the past and we should all have some fun, man." Mona definitely wanted to, her eyes glistened in excitement, her hand gripping Draco's, "Drake, I think we should go. It does sound rather exciting, I've never been to Hogsmeade too, please?"

Aw, Mona had sweet little nickname for her Drakie-poo. _How cute._

"Yeah, I guess it would be fine." Draco finally agreed. "Hurray!" Mona clapped, excitedly.

"Great. Why don't we meet at the blind old ladies statue at let's say, two?" Audrey suggested. She noticed that Blaise was shaking, trying to his best not to burst out in laughter. She dug her nails into his thigh until his body tensed up.

_And it's not like it hurt, anyways._

* * *

"Oh, Audrey," Mona giggled as she drank from a mug of Butter Beer as they all sat in the Three Broomsticks Bar, "Are you not at all excited for the Goblet of Fire? I can't wait to see my friends from Beauxbarton! Oh, and I heard that the guys from Durmstrang are completely sexy."

Draco cleared his throat intentionally, "Oh, Audrey, and I heard that Pucey is coming too."

"Oh, really." Audrey raised her eyebrows. Her chest tightened and she physically twitched. She couldn't breath…she felt nauseous. She grabbed Blaise's hand from under the table. He squeezed her hand, giving her support.

"Can we please go now, I don't feel well." She whined. She was having a panic attack. Draco smirked at Audrey's reaction, "Well, you and Zabini can go first, Mona and I would like to hang around here for another while."

"Suit yourself, asshole." Audrey snapped before pulling Blaise up from the chair.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Do I have to go in there? I can just skip dinner---" Audrey suggested.

"No, you have to." Blaise set his hands on her shoulders, "But hey, look."

She looked at him with her violet, sad eyes.

"Take a deep breath." He instructed. She did as she was told.

"You can do it, it's not that big of a deal, right?" Blaise gave her a quick pep talk, giving her back a pat, "Come on, the feast is starting."

"Why the hell is there another Goblet of Fire? Like, what stupid idiot decided to hold it again so soon? And why isn't it held at Beauxbarton or whatever?" Audrey said angrily as she sat down next to Miles at the Slytherin table.

"That stupid idiot is Dumbledore." Dorothy whispered from across the table, "And the Goblet of Fire is just plain fun! We get to miss classes!"

"I don't like that at all." Emma shook her head, looking depressed.

Dumbledore clinked his glass and the dining hall fell silent. "Let us first welcome our lovely guests from Beauxbarton!" He clapped his hands and the dining hall was filled with boys' hollers and shouts and whistles.

Audrey rolled her eyes at the boys' behavior. As if there aren't any girls in Hogwarts.

_Or did the boys prefer the French? _

Audrey nudged Miles, "Look whose admirer is here?"

Miles groaned, burying his face into his hands, "Please tell me she didn't come."

"Unfortunately, she did." Audrey giggled, "And she's looking for you."

"I need to hide." Miles said, desperately. "I don't want to even get close to her."

"Oh, yez, I have come to zee Miles from France. Bonjour." Audrey mimicked Mile's nightmare: the French, stalking blonde, Marie's annoyingly accented voice.

"You're not helping!" Miles whined.

"Oh come on. Be a man!" Audrey mocked him, "I can help you," she suggested.

Miles looked up to her, "How? Please."

"I can pretend to be your girlfriend." She giggled at her own idea.

"Bloody brilliant!" Miles laughed, hugging her, his back to the girls from Beauxbarton, "Is she looking at me?" He asked.

Audrey smirked, "Oh yes, indeed. She's pissed that I'm hugging you."

Miles snickered, "Thanks, Aud."

* * *

The girls from Beauxbarton were seated and the Hogwarts boys have calmed down from swooning over the French beauties. Dumbledore then continued, "Now our next wonderful guests, Durmstrang!" Miles felt Audrey's body stiffen. He broke away from the hug and reached for her hand, "Audrey, are you okay?"

She didn't was too busy searching through the crowd of handsome, tall, bulky guys in parkas for Adrian. And she spotted him in the crowd.

She let go of Miles's hand and grabbed her fork and stabbed it into the piece of beef on her plate. That bloody bastard, she could kill him---

"Audrey," Dorothy interrupted, "Did you see him? He's the one in the---"

"Oh yes, I've caught sight of him easily." Audrey spat, "And I don't care."

She wasn't a good liar. Her whole body was trembling with anger. She wanted to march up to him, grab him and scream at him, 'How the hell could you leave me like that?' and slap his handsome face. Then she could rip off his clothes and they could have make-up sex--- _slow down, Miss Drama Queen. Getting a little over, aren't we?_

As all the guests been seated, the feast had been officially announced to begin. The beef on Audrey's plate had already disappeared. She was now scooping for chocolate pudding. "Aud, you probably might want to slow down on the food, it's like you're choking on it." Blaise cooed, as he stared at his female best friend in awe.

Audrey looked up from the bowl she was holding, "That's exactly what I'm attempting to do, choke myself, it would be better than facing that---heartless moron." She then smiled in pride when she thought of the perfect words to describe Adrian Pucey.

Blaise couldn't help but laugh at her behavior, "Seriously, I have not seen a girl eat chocolate pudding like you." Audrey put down her bowl and said mouthful, "Oh, sure you haven't. Now what shall I eat, vanilla cupcake? Mango cheese cake?"

He grabbed her thin wrist from across the table, "Audrey, stop it." She looked at him.

Her face wrote: anger, desperation, sadness, confusion, betrayal---

Blaise just wanted to hug her. _Or maybe kiss._

* * *

She frowned, "Fine." She placed down her plate and glanced over at the table the Durmstrang boys were sitting. Adrian was looking right back at her. Audrey wanted to look away, she was so hurt by him, but at the same time, she wanted him badly.

"I need to talk to you," He mouthed to her. She bit her lip and shook her head. Then she forced herself to tear away from his intense eye contact.

Audrey grabbed a green napkin that was neatly folded beside her hand and wiped her mouth. Then she crimpled it into a ball and threw it on her plate. She knew her behavior was very unladylike but at this moment, she did not care, nor did she know how she was supposed to react, "Excuse me." She rudely excused herself from the table as she walked away from the noisy dining hall. She could hear her friends calling for her but she just kept on walking.

She did not want to be seated in the same room with Adrian.

_Or perhaps she wanted to be on the same bed with him, naked._

* * *

**A/N: Err, that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. I apologize once again for the delay of updating. I've been working on another story and sort of abandoned this one, I'm really sorry. Hopefully I'll update soon! :)**


	22. The Naked Truth

"Audrey!" Adrian called after her, when she was in the hallway.

This seemed like the Winter Dance argument, all over again.

She was going to stand her ground this time.

"How could you do this to me?" Audrey turned around facing him for the first time in three months, her voice trembling with tears in her eyes.

"Audrey, listen to me," Adrian tried to touch her hand, "Look, Audrey, please."

She pulled herself away from him, "I loved you, Adrian."

"I know, but I---I had to leave you, Audrey. I couldn't face you…"

"Face me?" Audrey snapped hysterically. "We had sex, because I loved you and I trusted you. The next thing I know is a week after, you had transferred to Durmstrang. What else is there for you to be hard to face?" Tears dropped down her cheek and she brushed them off angrily, "I hate you." The words just rolled off her tongue.

Adrian winced, his voice became ice cold. "My father made me become a Death Eater." Then he turned his back to leave.

Audrey opened her mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out. She swallowed hard and grabbed his arm, "No, Adrian, stay. I'm sorry I said that."

He turned around and looked at her eagerly. She couldn't possibly read his mind right now. His eyes were full of angst, yet sorrow. _And maybe a little lust._

"So?" He threw his arms out in the air. "So? Do you want to yell at me again till you're happy? It was a hard time for me too, you know? I was scared to tell you the truth so I panicked. Then I had to tell my father to transfer me to Durmstrang---"

"Adrian," Audrey cut him off, he blinked at her, "Shut up already."

His eyes widened, then lowered his eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry I came. I shouldn't have---" Audrey smiled, "No. I'm glad you came to tell me the truth."

Just then, she kissed him. And oh how much she missed him.

It was a soft, simple kiss. His taste lingered on her lips as she trembled.

Adrian ran his finger along her jaw, his lips curving up into a grin, "I'm sorry, I missed you so much." Audrey didn't say a word. She kissed him again, this time _much deeper_.

* * *

"I've got so much to tell you," Audrey purred as she rest her head against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Adrian smiled, touching her smooth hair and kissed her on the top of her head, "I've got time."

"How long are you staying?" Audrey asked Adrian, as the both of them lay on Audrey's bed, playing with each other's hair. He frowned at the thought, "Probably two and a half weeks." Audrey exhaled deeply, an obvious wistful sigh. She ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Show me your mark." She suddenly said, sitting up. He looked at her doubtfully, "Are you sure?" Audrey nodded seriously. He sighed, rolling up his left sleeve, "Don't make me say I told you so. My mark's still new."

Audrey gasped when she saw his Death Mark, it was raw and still had dried blood stains on it. She had only heard about others describe what a Death Mark looked like, never seen a real one in her life. Not to mention on her boyfriend.

_Well, they were back together, aren't they? Seems like it._

"It must hurt so much," Audrey whispered ever so softly, "Can I touch it?"

Adrian shrugged. Her fingers traced gently over the fresh scar, which caused him to shudder; "Sorry," She apologized, "God, what you have been through?"

Adrian kissed her forehead, "At least I'm with you now."

"Why…why would your dad have you become a death eater suddenly? Didn't you tell me before that he made you choose whenever you were ready?" Audrey asked.

He licked his lips nervously, "Well, he's not exactly pleased that I gave you my mother's ring." Audrey frowned, "If he's not pleased, he could just simply tell me, I mean, I can just return it to your parents," She gestured to take the ring off her finger.

He stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "Don't. I gave it to you, they have no right to take it from you." He noticed the hesitance in her sad, violet eyes; he let go of her wrist, brushing his fingertips on her cheek, "Really, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" She exclaimed, "How can I live under this…guilt?! Now, you're…you are a Death Eater! All of this could have not happened! You didn't have to go through the pain---"

"It's not my fault that my father has a problem with my girlfriends' background, okay?" Adrian interrupted her, half furious.

"What?" said Audrey, stupidly. She stared at him, "Oh, great. So you're father eventually hates me, because my family is from Gryfinddor. Just great."

"Alicia hated _me_." Adrian shot back.

"Well, she doesn't now. Because she understands that we love each other." Audrey fought away her tears. She was sick of this. Sick of crying, sick of being so weak and naïve. Sick of having a tiff with Adrian. _They should be celebrating, making out or whatever._

She blinked at him, as he glared back. "I'm sick of this." Audrey shook her head, jumping off her bed, "I want to puke."

"No." Adrian snapped, following her into the bathroom. "Don't, Audrey."

"Leave me alone." Audrey spat, slamming the door shut in his face.

_That made her feel rather…superior._

She knelt down in front of the toilet. Surprisingly, she didn't have the urge to throw up like she used to. She thought of Blaise. Oh, how much he had helped her overcome her eating disorder! If she threw up now, she would be sorry. _It would be like betraying Blaise._

'Oh Merlin,' Audrey thought, 'What am I doing?'

She stood up, walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her own face. Checking her own reflection in the mirror for a moment, she exhaled sharply and opened the door, not surprised at all to find Adrian standing in front of her, looking sickly concerned. His eyes lit up when he saw a small smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you, that's all we need, right?" He said soothingly, hugging her back.

Audrey nodded, smiling even harder. _How lucky she was to have Adrian as a boyfriend._

* * *

Adrian looked down at her and smiled mysteriously, his hands trailing around her waist beneath her robe. Audrey bit her lip and stared into his green puppy dog eyes, "Um, Adrian," "Hmm?" He murmured, burying his face into her hair.

"When you were gone," She stammered, as she felt his lips on her neck, "I, uh, sort of had a fling with um, Draco Malfoy."

To her surprise, Adrian just kept kissing her neck. "Adrian, I'm sorry, I--"

"Well he didn't dare touch you, did he?" He said, his hot breathe against her ear, tickling her.

"No," Audrey croaked, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Good." He growled, "Because you're mine."

She moaned at his possessiveness. It turned her on.

"Adrian, please." She managed to say before he crashed his lips over hers. The two of them stumbled onto Audrey's bed, their hands all over each other.

"They'll be back soon." Audrey giggled as Adrian unbuttoned her top, "My roommates."

"Screw em'," He said, his eyes fixated on her ivory skin under her blouse.

_He means he wants to, well, screw her._

"Well, aren't you aggressive?" She teased, pushing him down and tackling him. It was her turn to be on top. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt, trailing her fingernails from his chest to his stomach as she nibbled on his collarbone.

"God, Audrey." He groaned, "I wanted this so bad."

"Me too," She smiled, pressing both her palms on his chest, "Even better abs than the last time I've seen them, firmer. Very impressive, Mister Pucey. Have you been working out?"

"Well, aren't you a tease." He smirked and sat up, slamming her body against his, her legs wrapped around his waist. His groin pressed against her warmth and this made Audrey blush instantly. He rested his forehead against her upper chest, "I like it better when you're shy. And yeah, I've been working out most of the time at Durmstrang. I had nothing else to do other than missing you."

Audrey smirked, lifting his head up, cupping his face, "I've missed you. And I like it when you're cheesy."

"I missed you so much, Aud." Said Adrian, huskily.

Audrey leaned closer towards him, whispering seductively in his ear, "Then show me."

Unzipping her Hogwarts kilt, exposing her knickers, he grunted, "I will."

_And he did._

**_

* * *

_A/N: That's it for this chapter, hope you guys liked it. Review if you wish!**


	23. Sex and Evil Intentions

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the late update, exams are now finally over!

* * *

Audrey and Adrian cuddled in her bed together for a while.

"Did you and Malfoy…" He began.

"No, no." Audrey shook her head, "We didn't."

"Good." He said, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist protectively, "No else other than me can touch you."

_And why does this sound familiar?_

Audrey giggled nervously, "Of course, Adrian," She put her hand, the one which she wore the Pucey's ring, her right hand over his hands and rubbed it, "I love you."

He kissed the back of her head. "Me too." Then they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Audrey's eyelids fluttered open and her eyes. Adrian was resting next to her, his face dug into her hair. She smiled and tears began streaming down her eyes. Adrian sensed her awaking and he woke up, a little startled seeing her cry. "Aud, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said, wiping her tears, "I'm just so glad that I'm not dreaming. You're here with me. Everything's perfect right now."

_Yeah, perfect meaning that Draco Malfoy had Mona and now she was back with Adrian, finally._

* * *

He smiled and his dimples were just impeccable and adorable. He leaned in and gave her a deep, soothing kiss, "This is definitely not a dream, crybaby."

She smirked, "No. No it's not. If only you weren't going back to your school in two weeks."

"Let's not talk about that." Said Adrian, gazing into her eyes. Audrey found her mouth dry and quickly swallowed and smiled nervously at him, "Well, my roommates weren't sleeping in our room last night."

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh, really? I can see that, Miss Spinnet."

"Of course you can, Adrian." She rolled her eyes and giggled, resting her head against his bare chest, "Hold me, please." He put his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. Audrey left tiny kisses on his collarbone down to his chest, her body prickling warm in his touch. He stiffened under her kisses, definitely aroused, "Audrey---"

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" She asked, her hands traveling down across his chest and abdomen, he gripped her hand before she could go any lower, smirking, "Yes, very much." "Good," Audrey smiled, proudly, pressing him down, "Because I'm intending to do so much more…than just…" She planted a kiss on his belly, "---This."

His body shuddered in excitement.

_Don't you have a feeling that these two lovebirds are going to spend a long, passionate time together on the bed?_

* * *

"Hey, don't you want to go and watch the Goblet challengers and go cheer them up?" Adrian asked, as Audrey cuddled next to him, naked, under the sheets.

She squinted her eyes and pretended to think, "Um, let me think. No."  
"Oh, come on!" Adrian groaned, even though he did want to spend time with his surprisingly horny girlfriend, he did also want to enjoy some 'sports'.

"Fine. But I need to take a shower." She mumbled, getting up from her bed, her sheets wrapped around her body, she bent down onto the floor and picked up his boxers and tossed it to Adrian. She glared at him and slammed the bathroom door shut and soon the shower was running.

Adrian couldn't help but grin. He shook his head as he quickly put on clean clothes and sat on the bed to wait for her. Shortly about fifteen minutes later, she came out of the shower. "Adrian!" She called.

"What?" He called back.

"I didn't bring a towel, could you kindly take mine from the third drawer, please?" She sounded sickly sweet.

"Okay," He sighed, wondering what she was up to. He opened her drawer and it was stuffed with her undergarments; bras, knickers, camisoles…He gulped, imaging her in the pearl pink bra she had on when they first had sex.

"Oops," Audrey said, from the bathroom, "I think I meant the fourth drawer, the bottom one."

"Very well," Adrian muttered, shutting the lingerie drawer close and opening the bottom one. He quickly pulled out a purple towel and strode towards the bathroom door and knocked. "Here."

She opened the door and grabbed it from him, he glanced at her as she quickly wrapped the towel around herself smirking mischievously: the towel was fastened loose on her body and seemed like it was going to fall any second. Adrian frowned as he noticed what a skinny frame she had, her collarbone was poking out in a skeletal way, "I--I never noticed how…skinny you were."

_As if they didn't spend nights together, naked._

"Why, thank you." She smiled sweetly, wrapping the towel tighter around herself.

"I didn't mean that, in an exactly good way." He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh." Audrey stared down at her feet. "Anyways," She reached for his shirt's collar, pulling him closer to her, she grinned, blinking at him. He blinked back. Water was still dripping from her hair down to her neck, her back…she was seducing him, once again.

"Aud," He groaned, as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss.

_Her statement was bold._

Soon enough, her purple towel was on the floor.

Yes, the Goblet of Fire ceremony can wait.

* * *

Giggling, Audrey was linking arms with Adrian as they finally stepped out of her dorm room. They quickly went down to the Grand Hall and people were already crowding around. Draco Malfoy spotted her as Mona wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips unabashedly. Audrey glanced at him accidentally and she didn't pout nor frown. Instead, she held her head back, tossing her hair in the air as she laughed heartily at something Adrian just told her. Her cheeks was rubicund, rosy and blushing and her hair was not entirely dry.

What pissed Draco Malfoy off the most was that she was wearing her Quidditch boyfriend's shirt, a short denim skirt and torn stockings. It was sort of trashy but she still pulled off the look. The look was something like, 'I Just Got Out of Bed After Having Sex With My Boyfriend'. A lot of sex.

Audrey spotted her roommates and called after them, "Hey, where'd you guys sleep last night?"

They shot her dirty looks and smirked, knowingly, "Pansy's room. We stayed up all night though." "Oh, fun." Audrey nodded, "I stayed up almost all night too."

"Audrey Spinnet!" Dorothy gasped dramatically, smacking her playfully on the arm.

"Jeez, Dorth." She whined, hitting her back, "I'll see you guys." Audrey went back to Adrian, who was currently chatting with Miles, Terrence and Marcus—his old buddies. She wrapped an arm around his waist and joined in their conversation.

"This was not supposed to happen." Blaise whispered-practically whined to Claire Pretown.

"Now, now." She tsk-tked, "Don't get impatient. Let the stupid little couple enjoy their reunion first."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's a short chapter, I sort of have writer's block with this story so please bear with me. Reviews would make me happy, despite my bad exam marks.**


	24. Raw & Intimate Moments

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update! I bet all of you have seen The Half-Blood Prince movie by now. What did you guys think of it? I thought the effects were done nicely and enjoyed the fight between Harry and Draco. Tom Felton is sexy. (lol okay enough with my fangirlism) However I didn't like the ending, kind of left you hanging.

This chapter is slightly longer and I believe the next chapter this story will come to an end.

* * *

"Hi, Adrian." Claire said, as she approached the chatting group of friends. She was wearing a robin egg blue sweater over a blouse and a pencil skirt, holding two glasses of Muggle champagne. "Here." She gestured to hand him one.

"Uh, Claire," He said, his tone dead serious, "Haven't I made myself clear enough last time at my house? I don't want to talk to you nor do I want you to even speak to me. And I don't do alcohol."

"Ohh," Claire giggled, "Someone's grumpy."

Audrey rolled her eyes, standing in front of Adrian protectively, "Look, Pretown. Just leave, nobody here welcomes you."

"Oh come on," Claire said, looking at Adrian straight in the eyes, "A little champagne wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Audrey crossed her arms across her chest, frowning, "What do you want?"

"I'm not talking to you, skank." Claire scoffed, keeping her eyes locked on Adrian, "You drinking or what?"

It was Adrian's turn to roll his eyes, "Fine, if I drink it, would you leave us alone?"

Claire smirked, "Gladly."

"Adrian," Audrey stopped her, "Don't, I don't trust her."

He chuckled, "Me neither, but I highly doubt she would do anything to me, right, Pretown?"

"Of course not, Adrian." Claire batted her eyelashes innocently, handing him the glass.

"Please," Audrey snapped, pulling Adrian away from her.

"Trust me, Aud." He told her, making her let go. He took the glass from Claire's hand.

"We should go for a little talk as well," Claire smirked, as she tilted her head towards the empty hallway, giving an obvious hint. Adrian shrugged, giving Audrey a knowing look, "Don't worry." He winked.

Audrey shook her head but let him leave with the Ravenclaw blonde. She had a very bad feeling.

* * *

"Hey," Blaise strolled over to Audrey, "Want Butter Beer? They're serving them down over there." He pointed down the stairs, people were crowding around the table for drinks. She sighed, "No, Blaise. I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a drink from his mug. "Ah." He exhaled, satisfied.

Audrey paced around and gritted her teeth, her small hands clenching fists.

"Hey," Blaise said, softly, grabbing her wrist, "Are you okay?"

"No." Audrey grumbled, "That stupid Claire What's-Her-Face just walked off with Adrian like ten minutes ago."

"Why?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" She said, impatiently, "He told me to relax, they were just going to have a 'talk'. What kind of talk do you think they're going to have? God."

Blaise shrugged, "I dunno, wanna go find out?"

Audrey's face lit up, "Why not?" She grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him as they walked down the hallway. Her hand fit perfectly into his: and this made Blaise Zabini smirk.

* * *

"Adrian--" A female's sensual moan came from the storage room on the empty hallway.

Furious to recognize the owner of the voice---Claire Pretown, Audrey kicked open the door and gasped at what she was saw. Adrian was pressing Claire against the wall, kissing her on the neck, and her sweaterwas pulled up half way, revealing her stomach.

"What the hell!" Audrey shrieked, pulling Adrian away from Claire, "Adrian, what do you think you are---" She paused when she noticed that Adrian's green eyes were rather misty and seemed to have lost focus. He leaned towards her and his hands were running up her waist. Audrey smacked his hand away, then she noticed the broken glass and liquid on the floor. "What did you drug him with?" She growled at Claire.

"Just the usual. Muggle champagne, love potion and couple drops of lust potion." Claire shrugged, pulling her sweater back down, flatting her blouse, "I thought your friend Blaise and you would be somewhere else. On a bed, perhaps?"

"What the heck?" Audrey glared at Claire while trying to keep Adrian away from touching her, "You---you tried to rape my boyfriend."

"Not exactly," Claire pouted, "He was really into me, you see? I thought Zabini would get his job done, unfortunately not."

"Blaise," Audrey turned to face him, her cheeks burning red in anger, "What is this disgusting slut talking about?"

Blaise opened his mouth but nothing came out, his eyes were full of sorrow.

Audrey raised her eyebrows and waved at him as if he was blind, "Yes?"

"I'm truly sorry, Audrey." Blaise managed to say.

"About what?" She threw her hands out in despair, "You didn't do anything wrong---"

"Oh, this is what you don't know about your little friend." Claire began, "Blaise Zabini here came to me months ago to ask me to help him to get to you. And why not? Because he wanted you and I wanted Adrian. Benefits everyone." She shook her head sympathetically at Audrey, "And your little fling with Draco Malfoy? It was actually Blaise's idea to kindly ask Mona to come to Hogwarts and lure Draco away from you. You get way too many guys' attention, Spinnet."

Audrey's jaw dropped open in disbelief, but Claire ignored her and continued, "When I first heard you were in Slytherin, I couldn't believe it. Adrian and I are supposed to be together---"

"In your dreams, you…whore. He was never yours and never will be." Audrey spat, grabbing the mug of warm Butter Beer from Blaise's hand and threw it right at her face, causing Claire to scream.

"Audrey," Blaise wanted to interrupt, "Let me explain."

"You." Audrey pointed her index finger at him, her whole body trembling in rage, "I have never felt so betrayed in my life. I thought you were my friend. My best friend." And after that, she slapped him right across the face, hard. He couldn't do anything, he just rubbed his red cheek, "I'm sorry, I just love you."

"Very funny way to show it. You didn't have to go to _her_." Audrey scoffed as she pointed towards Claire, "You helped me so much with overcoming my eating disorder…was that fake too? Was that another strategy of yours too? It meant a lot to me, you know? I really, really trusted you, Blaise. How could you ever team up with that bitch, against me?"

"I'm really sorry." He apologized once again. "And I agree, she is a bitch."

"You!" Claire shrieked, angrily, beer still running down her hair, face and sweater. "You traitor! You were supposed to give her the Butter Beer and drug her too! You coward, I knew I shouldn't trust you!"

"Sorry about the sweater, Pretown. I would love to stay and help you dry it, but…" Audrey said, reaching for Adrian's hand. It was hot and sweaty. "My boyfriend and I have unfinished 'business' to 'do'." She headed towards the exit of the storage room, "See you around, Zabini." And she slammed the door shut in their faces.

_Damn, that felt good._

* * *

Adrian's breathing was heavy and he was still sweating when they went back to Audrey's room. "It was so dumb of you to walk straight into her trap, Adrian." Audrey said, putting her hands on her hips, as if she was scolding a three year old. But this was her six foot, extremely horny boyfriend she was talking to.

Adrian was about to crash his lips over hers and she squealed before he could, "Here we go again. You are going to be so embarrassed when I tell you this tomorrow." And they fell back onto her bed, their legs tangled with each others. Last night all over again.

Adrian woke up and his head stung as if he just had a huge hangover. Well, he never had one, obviously. He groaned, rubbing his temples, trying to figure out where he was. Then he realized he was nude, his legs tangled in the sheets of a bed. Audrey's bed.

He turned around and found Audrey laying next to him, her stomach flat on the bed, snoring silently. He smiled, tracing his fingertip down her back. She moaned in her sleep, kicking her blanket, stirring. He then noticed hickeys all over her neck and collarbone, trailing down.

"What?" He was confused. In his memory, he never was _that _aggressive in bed. Or was he? He shook his head, trying to fight away the pain coming from his headache and to collect his memories from what happened today. It was all a blur. All he remembered was the touch of her soft skin, the silkiness of her raven black hair, her bare skin and her moans of pleasure.

_Um, okay._

Audrey turned around to sleep on the other side, which she turned to face him. She buried her head into the pillow and softly whispered in her sleep, "Adrian." Her hand reaching for him, unconsciously. Her fingers brushed against his thigh and the remaining lust potion in his body was lit once again. He began kissing and fondling her.

Audrey woke up from sensual touches and she quickly sat up when she found Adrian all over her again, "Adrian," she snapped, pushing him away from her chest. She pulled up her sheets and covered her body with it, "You," she said, reaching out a hand to cup his face, "Need a cold shower." He sat on the bed stupidly, his head tilted, glazing at her in lust. Sex was the only thing going through his mind. He touched her hand and kissed it. Then he licked her wrist.

Audrey groaned, "We really need to stop this. I'm all worn out." She hopped off of bed, holding his hand, "Come on, now."

Clueless, he followed her like a little lost child, into the bathroom. She guided him into the shower and kissed him on the chin, "Everything will be fine."

He smiled, dumbly, he wanted to reach out his hand to touch her but she turned on the tab and ice cold water came showering down on them. Audrey shrieked at the coldness and quickly ran out of the shower, shutting him in.

"Bloody Christ!" Adrian cursed, as the water rained on him. "Audrey, what the hell!"

Audrey laughed as her boyfriend finally woken from the lust potion 'coma' he was in.

"Okay, okay. I'll explain to you later." She opened the glass shower door and closed the tab. She grabbed her purple towel that was thrown into the bathtub next to the shower and threw it to him. He caught it, wiping his face and his body, finally wrapping the towel around his waist. "You look sexy." She joked. She quickly grabbed her white silk robe that was hanging behind the door and wrapped it tightly around her body.

"Where'd you get those hickeys?" Adrian asked, rubbing his eyes.

Audrey rolled her eyes but giggled, "From you, of course."

"How? I would never--"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." She grinned, grabbing his arm, "I'm just _dying_ to tell you what happened." He arched an eyebrow skeptically, but followed her back into her dorm room and plopped down on the bed with her. She crossed her legs and sighed, "Okay, so here goes." He nodded, as he listened to her explain what happened between her, him, Claire and Blaise.

"That little bastard," Adrian clenched his fists, "Maybe I should show him a lesson for you." Audrey giggled, grabbing his hand and rubbed it, "No, it's fine. You can totally leave Blaise alone. I mean, I did slap him already."

He grinned, "Oh, I've never really seen a ferocious Audrey Spinnet before."

Audrey made a face, "You sure don't want to see me like that, mister."

"Oh really?" He said, teasingly. Audrey nodded, "You wouldn't want to get on my nerves, or else…"

"Or else what?" He asked. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, "Or else…I'll tell everyone what you drank and did."

"No way." He gasped, putting a hand over his heart, "You wouldn't consider blackmailing me, would you?"

She laughed, poking her boyfriend on the chest, "I just did, Pucey."

He crossed his arms over his chest and fake-pouted, "I didn't know that Claire would drug me."

"Yeah, well she did and she totally took advantage of you." Her fingers crawled up his forearm and tickled him. He wiggled away, "Well, you saved me from her and you took advantage of me later on." She blushed and snapped, "I did not."

He pinched her nose playfully, "At least I assume you enjoyed it."

She looked away from him and clasped her hand around her neck, flushing red madly, "Maybe we should go out to see the tournaments that are going on."

"Okay." He smiled warmly, scratching his wet hair. He picked up his shirt and quickly got dressed. He sat on her bed as he watched her change.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Adrian, do you mind not looking?"

"It's not like I've seen anything." He joked as he eyed her up and down.

Audrey stomped her feet like a spoiled girl, "Jeez, don't act like a moron!" She turned her back against him and took off the robe. She casually grabbed a bra from the drawer and hooked it on. She then threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and added a cardigan. Adrian sat there stupidly and looked at his girlfriend. _She was amazing._

"I told you not to look," She muttered, her face still remaining pink, she took his hand and they exited the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
